


Second Chance In Life

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, F/M, Fountain of Youth, Mystical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: You finally found where the Fountain of Youth was, now you only need some help to get there. When you realize that your close friends, Nate and Elena are out of the picture, they suggest you to contact Sully and Nate's brother, Sam, whom you've never met beore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic I've written very long ago, in fact this was my first multi-chaptered fic, I've written in English, so it's gonna be lamer than Finding Home. But I like the interaction between Sam and Reader and decided to post the story here too :) I would like to know what you think of it :)

You loved legends and ancient stories, but you also liked gold and jewels, that’s why you became a treasure hunter. You started as a thief, but it started to get boring, the guards in the places you broke in were jokes, you get more adrenalin from sleep than by getting “chased” by them. You wanted to live a more adventurous life, and you got it when you met Nathan Drake through your best friend Chloe Frazer. Traveling to Turkey, Borneo, Nepal, and finding Shambala while being chased by merceneries, now that’s what you called a thrilling and exciting life. It’s lucky that your friends are also treasure hunters, they can’t call you crazy.

You became good frineds with Nate, Elena and Sully, and it was really suspicious when you haven’t heard from them for weeks. You always call each other once a week, but everytime you tried to call either of them they didn’t answer. Something was up. Before you could jump into conclusions there was a knock on your door. You opened it, and glared at the people in front of you.

“Oh wow, so you aren’t dead.” - you said.

“We’re sorry we haven’t answered or called you back, but something happened.” - Elena answered and that’s when you noticed they had scars on their faces and arms. You held the door open for them and let them in. You offered them drinks and you all settled down on your couch.

They told you the whole story. Nate’s long lost brother, who he thought to be dead was asked for his help. The treasure of Avery, the lie to Elena, finding Libertalia, Rafe and Nadine, they told you everything. You listened silently, nodded here and there, and after they finished, they waited for your reaction. You looked at Nate, then Elena than back at the man and blurted out:

“And you’ve done it without ME?!”

The two of them shared a laugh.

“I’m sorry but everything happend so fast. When Sam found me, we only had three days to go to Italy and plan everything.” - Nate said.

You nodded and finally smiled. They let out a sigh of relief.

“But if you guys go on an adventure like that again, you call me.”

“No!” - they said in union. “We’re done, we’re so done!” - Elena added, and you smirked.

“I’ve heard that one before.”

“Okay, but we mean it this time. I’m getting too old for this.” - Nate said with a smile.

“So, how old is your brother? Is he not too old for this? I mean he paired up with Victor, so it’s gonna be a risky job.” - you said. - And then there’s Victor, he’s 64. - you added with a laugh.

“Yeah, Sully’s always up for a job if it means goddamn money.” - Elena said and you all laughed.

“And Sam’s 45. But after 13 years in prison I’m not surprised that he craves adventure.” - added Nate.

You smiled. From the story they just told you, Sam sounded like a really good guy. Caring, kind-hearted, courageous and funny, just like his brother. You wondered if they were similar from the outside too.

“So, what happened to you in the last few weeks?” - asked Elena while she sipped from her drink.

“Oh, nothing interesting really… just the usual, hanging out with Chloe and Charlie, dating guys who always turn out to be wierd… – Nate and Elena smiled at you sympathetically.

They know you wanted a serious relationship, but with the lifestyle you had, it was really hard. You often complained about how Nate had Elena and Chloe had Charlie, but they always told you that you are still really young and you will find the one eventually. You always rolled your eyes at that.

”…reading books, watching Tv shows, doing some research, finding evidence that the Fountain of Youth really exsits…“ - you said nonchalantly.

Nate and Elena’s eyes went wide at the last part.

"WHAT?!” - they asked in union.

You grinned and started telling them how you found pieces of information about the location in different letters, which were written by Juan Ponce de León. Highlighting particular words and numbers from the letters showed you the coordinates of the Fountain’s locaton but it also warns the travellers how dangerous the Fountain’s water can be.

Nate and Elena stared at you, mouth agape.

„Yeah… I finally found all of the letters, you know how many years I spent searching for them, and now I know where’s the Fountain!” - you grinned from ear to ear.

„And where is it?” - asked Elena excitedly.

„Bimini, the out islands of the Bahamas.” - you answered - „So? You really out, or you want to join me one last time?” - you looked hopefully at them.

„Oh, no we can’t.” - Nate said as he looked at Elena.

„What do you mean can’t? I mean I understand you want to rest for a while” - you gestured to their scars - „But I need time too, I have to plan how we get there, check on my equipment, repair them or buy new ones, getting everything ready, you know the usual.”

„Um, it’s not that…” - Elena looked at you shyly, ad you narrowed your eyes.

„Why are you guys acting so wierd?”

„We just found out that I’m pregnant.”

It was your turn to stare at them with your mouth hanging open.

„What?!” - you asked with an excited laugh. You jumped up from the couch and hugged Elena, who had tears in her eyes. Then you hugged Nate too.

„Oh my god, I’m so happy for you!” - you said and felt yourself getting emotional too.

„Thanks! So that’s why we can’t go with you.” - smiled Nate.

„Okay, I get it now. But Chloe and Charlie are already working on a job, so who do I go with?” - you asked and started to think.

„Um… You can call Sully…” - said Elena.

„But you guys said he and Sam are working in Portugal?”

„Yeah, but it turned out he got false informaton. But I think they would be really interested in this. Sully for the money and Sam for the adventure.” - Nate said.

You smiled. Yeah, you trusted Sully, and Sam is Nate’s brother, you can trust him too.

„Okay, I’m gonna call them, thanks.” - you grinned and reached for your phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam lied to Nate. And not just about how he got out of prison. When they found Libertalia they started talking about how their lives would be different if Sam haven’t been shot and stayed in prison for over a decade. He said he liked the hand they’ve been dealt, and he couldn’t picture himself at a family gathering, passing baby photos around, but it’s not true. The only family he had as a child was his mother and brother, but she got taken away from him too soon. He had to grow up really fast, to be able to raise Nate, to look out for him, to give him everything he could. He had to take risky jobs, which sometimes required him to leave his baby brother behind at the orphanage for months. Nate didn’t take it too well, but they managed.

Sam didn’t want to start a family at a young age, but he definetly wanted one sometime. But that chance was taken away from him too, thanks to that faithful day in Panama. He didn’t want to tell this to Nate, he remembered his brother’s face, he pitied him, and he didn’t want to give him one more reason to feel sorry for him. So he lied. He is 45 years old, and he doubted he had a chance to find a woman who wanted to be with him. A treasure hunter, a thief, a jailbird. So he seeked women at cheap bars. If he couldn’t satisfy his soul, at least he could satisfy his body.

A few days ago Nate and Elena told him the big news. His sister-in-law is pregnant. He was very happy for them, he was glad his baby brother was able to reach what he wanted, and he couldn’t wait to hold his niece or nephew in his arms. But he couldn’t deny that he was jelaous. He wanted a woman for himself, he wanted children of his own, he wanted to own a house. Maybe a dog or a cat. He just wanted an ordinary life.

Sully’s ringtone ended his train of thoughts. Oh yeah, the portugal job. That was a failure too, just one more thing to add to the list. Sam was wondering who is calling him now, maybe another business partner of his to give them false information. He respected Sully and he was grateful for him that he looked out for Nate when he wasn’t around, but his „frineds” are annoying him. His ears perked up, when he heard Sully answer the phone.

„Oh, hey darling, how are you doing?” – „Yes, it’s been a while.” – „I’m fine, thanks, we’re still in Portugal.” – „Oh, really?” – Sully’s face lit up as he looked at Sam, and he looked back at the older man curiously.

„And what exatly do you mean, when you say „the discovery of the century”?” – Of course I trust you, but if I fly over there for nothing, I’m gonna kick your ass, kid!” – he warned playfully. – „Okay, see you soon darling!” –Sully hang up the phone, then looked at Sam.

„Discovery of the century?”- Sam asked skeptically.

„That’s what she said. She’s an old frined of mine, Nate and Elena. She was with us, when we were after Lazarevic.”

„Oh, yeah, Nathan told me the story. Y/N, right?”

„Yeah. She loves history as much as you and your brother. I remember she was really interested in one legend in particular. The Fountain of Youth. I wonder if this phone call have to do anything with that.”

„The Fountain of Youth?”- Sam chuckled – „I mean it’s an interesting story, but do you really think there’s water somewhere which can make you young?”

„Kid, I saw far more incredible things whit your brother, so I wouldn’t be surprised. Hell, I would even head dive in to that thing, so I could get more ladies.” – Sully smirked and Sam snorted.

„Alright, so we’re gonna go to her?”

„Well, we go to Elena and Nate, she lives not too far from them, we fly over there in the morning.”

„Okay. I’m gonna call it a night then. Good night, Sully!” – Sam stood up from the chair in Sully’s hotel room, and headed for the door.

„Night, kid!”

Sam went straight to his room. He stripped down to his boxers and got in the bed.

’The Fountain of Youth.’- he thought – ’I sure as hell wouldn’t mind if it existed… But I doubt it. Sure Nate told me about the monsters he came across when he found El Dorado, and the ones in Shambala and Ubar… It’s still hard to belive. Well, I guess I just have to wait and see.’ – and with that last thought, he closed his eyes and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after Sam and Sully was flying over to the States to visit Nate and Elena. Later that day, they’re going to meet you. Sam was thinking about what his brother had told him about you. He said you were smart and a good fighter, quick and a great climber. He was curious about how you looked like and what is that „discovery of the century” you’ve talked about. If it was indeed the Fountain of Youth, he damn sure was going with you. After finding Avery’s treasure he felt some kind of emptiness. He doesn’t know why. After so many years of dreaming of going on that adventure with his brother, and finally be able to finish their mother’s work he thought he’s gonna be satisfied. But he wasn’t, Something was missing. Maybe it was the fact, that his brother was on more adventures, and he didn’t feel as excited about that as Sam was. Maybe because Nathan wasn’t there only because of the adventure, but because he had to. His baby brother was only there because he thought Sam was going to die if he wasn’t going. After all, he said no at first. Maybe that’s it. Sam wanted someone there with him who was there for the adventure, and for the sake of finding something great.

Of course he saw Nathan’s face when it lit up after they’ve solved a puzzle or found a secret entrance. His brother was just as into history as he was, but it still was different than he expected. Maybe it was because Nate lied to his wife. Sam still couldn’t believe he almost ruined his brother’s marriage. Elena was a great woman, and he saw how happy Nathan is with her. All he wanted for his baby brother to be happy, and when he indeed was, he almost ruined it. Fortunately they managed to work it out, and they forgave him for his lie, but he still felt bad. That’s why he didn’t want to stay with them in their house until he can find one for himself. Also, he didn’t want to settle down by himself. He doesn’t want to feel alone. Instead he partnered up with Sully. He rather travel the world with a friend, than live on his own.

When they arrived at Nate and Elena’s home, the lady of the house already cooked a nice meal for them. They hung out at their living room, and then Sam and Sully headed towards your house.

Nate sent a text to you that the guys are already on their way to you. You looked around in your living room and kitchen. They were clean. Mostly. According to their usual messy look. It’s not bad, you cleaned up nicely. You were proud. Really. There was a knock on your door. You rushed over there, and when you did, you’ve noticed a dirty sock under one of the chairs, you cringed and when you turned to quickly pick it up, you kicked the drawer with your bare foot.

Outside the door, Sam and Sully heard a loud bang, followed by your muffled voice.

„Son of a… shit! Aww!”

They looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Sam bit his lip and looked down just when the door opened.

„Hi Sully!” – You said with a painful smile and hugged him.

„Hey kid, long time no see!” – he hugged you back. – „What was that loud noise?” – he smiled down at you.

„Oh nothing, just a drawer attacked me.” – you laughed with blushed cheeks, then turned to Sam and held out your hand for him. – „Hi! I’m Y/N-L/N.”

Sam smiled at you brightly and shook your hand.

„Samuel Drake, nice to meet you.” – he said and you invited them in.

You asked them if they wanted something to drink, and gestured for them to sit on the couch. On your way to the kitchen you looked back at the men and saw that Sam was looking at you with a smile. You smiled back shyly, then quickly disappeared into the kicthen. You grabbed 3 beers from the fridge.

’Okay, that was unexpected.’ – you thought. – ’Nate’s pretty handsome too, but Sam… God, he’s almost twice my age and he’s really, really hot.”- you blushed as you opened the bottles.

’Okay, that was unexpected.’ – Sam thought. – ’She’s very beautiful… and young… God, I must be twice her age… Why am I so much older?’ – he let out a disappointed shigh.

You returned with the drinks, and put them down on your coffee table. They thanked you and you sat down opposite from them in your comfy armchair and crossed your legs while you took a sip.

„So I’ve heard you guys are available at the moment.” – you smirked at Sully.

„We are, but I goddamn hope you have something worthy, ’cause we didn’t fly over here for nothing.” – Sully warned you.

You rolled your eyes.

„Please, as if you wouldn’t came here to visit Nate and Elena anyway.”

„We parted ways only a week ago, so no, we wouldn’t.” – he gave you a pointed look.

You pursed your lips and stared at him for a few seconds, with Sam looking at you amusedly. Finally, you broke the silence.

„I think it’s worth it.” – a smile slowly growing on your face. – „I know where it is, Sully!” – you said excitedly.

The older man smiled at you warmly.

„I knew when you called me. You were talking about the Fountain of Youth, didn’t you?”

„Yes! Juan Ponce de León was in search for the fountain too. In his death bed he wrote a last note to his journal, where he said that in the letters he sent for his spouse, he hid the information of the Water of Life’s location. After many years of searching for them, I finally managed to find them all and translate them.”

Sam only met you minutes ago, but he already loved the way your face lit up, when you talked about your findings. As you began speaking, you uncrossed your legs and leant forward in excitement. Your eyes wandered between him and Sully and you made small gestures with your hands.

„Wait.”- said Sully – „If the location was written down in his letters, how is that nobody had found it then?”

„As I said, it was hidden in the letters. It wasn’t written down directly. And his journal was buried with him, so nobody had an idea what value the letters had.”

„Nobody read his journal? Wow, his people were really loyal.” – Sam joked and you smiled at him.

“It’s pretty strange actually, because rumors say that he gave his journal to his best friend… Anyway, Nate said you’re fluent in spanish. Do you want to see the letters?” – you beamed at him.

Sam’s face lit up.

„Sure!”

You grinned and practically leapt out of your seat and hurried down to your room. Sully looked between Sam and your disappearing form then back at Sam and gave him a smirk.

„What?” – Sam asked.

„Oh, nothing. – he said knowingly. Sam narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything you came back with a folder in your hands.

„Here they are.” – you said as you pulled out the letters and put them down on the table next to each other neatly, so Sam could see them. You knelt down next to the table and started pointing to the letters.

„So the first thing I’ve noticed that some of the numbers are written down with actual numbers, but some of them are with letters, see? – you asked as you hold up a letter for Sam and he leant toward you to see it better.

„Yeah, I see it. And there are some words which are begin with capital letters.” – he pointed to some of them and you smiled at him.

„Exactly.” – „And when you look at the crossed out words you’d think they were mistakes, and he didn’t wanted to write them down, but he did it on purpose.”

Sully just sat there watching the two of you as you explained to Sam how you managed to translate the letters and solve the hidden meaning of the words. He saw how Sam’s face turned more curious as you talked more about the Fountain, and he saw his barely visible smile as he looked at you. His younger partner was captivated by you. Sully hid a smirk and waited for you two, until you finished discussing.

Finally Sam turned to him with a hopeful expression.

„This is it. This could really lead us to the Fountain. I’m familiar with Juan Ponce de León’s story, he really was trying to find the Water of Life, but all of the books said he didn’t find it. He must have kept it a secret.” – Sam said unbelievably.

Sully’s face lit up.

„Okay, so where is that magic water?”

„Bimini, northwest towards the Bahamas.” – you stood up. – „So… Are you in?” – you looked at them hopefully as you fidgeted with your fingers.

The two men smiled at each other.

„When do we leave?” – asked Sam as he looked up at you.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later you were ready to go. You were at the docks near Sully’s plane, waiting for your two partners to arrive. It was early in the morning, you were sitting on one of your duffel bags, the other was next to you. You were spinning your butterfly knife between your fingers. You always play with it, if you’re bored or nervous, and now you’re trying to learn a new trick, and because of that you already had a few cuts on your fingers and hands.

You didn’t know how much time it will take to find the Fountain, or how hard it will be to find it. Of course you got the coordinates, but nothing else. Maybe there will be puzzles like the ones you had to solve with Nate. Or the Fountain isn’t even there, just a clue to where to go next. You hoped that wasn’t the case, you already spent years searching for the letters. But Bimini was like what, 60 miles from Miami? If something was there somebody should have found it already. You started to have second thoughts about the whole thing, but then you heard a car parking, and you looked over there, spotting Sam and Sully as they climbed out of a taxi. Your eyes widened a bit.

‘God.’ - you thought – 'He’s wearing a V-neck… God no!’ - you became nervous and started to spin the knife faster. - 'He’s wearing a V-neck, and it hugs his frame perfectly. And it’s white.’

Before you can think of something else to distract yourself to remove the blush from your face, the knife slipped from your fingers and cut you deeper than before. You hissed in pain as your forefinger started bleeding. You started sucking on it, as you bent down to pick the knife up. When you stood up, your partners were in front of you.

“Hey Y/N!” - they greeted you with smiles.

“Good morning.” - you said and looked at your finger to see if it’s still bleeding.

“What happened?” - Sam asked with a frown.

“Oh, I just cut myself while I was trying to learn a new trick.” - you spinned the knife to close it and Sam smirked, impressed with your skills.

“Nice knife.” - Sully commented.

“Thanks, some old man gave it to me.”

“Watch your mouth, kid.”

“Wait, you gave it to her?” - Sam asked surprised.

“Yeah.” - you replied – “He bought it for me after I lost my old one in Shambala.”

“As in "lost it” you mean you left it in one of Lazarevic’s goons stomach, then yeah, you remember correctly.“ - he gave you a pointed look with a smirk and you smiled back innocently.

"He said some inappropriate things, and I told him to shut up or I’m gonna introduce him to my knife.” - you looked at Sam and raised one of your eyebrows with a smirk – “He kept talking.”

“Gotta watch my mouth then.” - Sam smiled and held up his hands defensively. Your smile grew bigger. You didn’t want to say it out loud, but you wouldn’t mind if he talked to you like that. Seeing your response Sam winked at you, and you blushed and looked down at your shoes. Sully cleared his throat and Sam and you looked at him.

“Shall we?” - he asked as he motioned to his plane and started walking towards it to hide his smirk.

“Yeah, sure.” - Sam readjusted his bag on his shoulder, and you bent down to pick up yours. As you reached for your second bag Sam lifted it up. You smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” - he smiled back and your heart skipped a beat at the nickname. But why? It wasn’t the first time someone was calling you that, so why does it have this effect on you now?

You got on the plane and took a seat behind Sully, who was already in the pilot seat. You put your bag in front of you, and Sam placed the other next to it. He went to talk to Sully a little bit, then appeared in front of you with a band aid.

“Oh great, another.” - you rolled your eyes. You already had two on your fingers. Sam smiled and sit in the seat in front of you. You reached for the band aid, but Sam didn’t give it to you, instead he gently grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand towards him. You bit your lip and watched as he put it on your fresh cut. When he finished, he ran his thumb across your knuckles.

“Your skin is very soft.” - he murmured as he looked at it. Sure, in the past 2 years he had a couple of women in his bed, but he didn’t have the chance to enjoy the feel of them for 13 years. You know that too, and saw a little sadness in his eyes, so you tried to think of something to lift his mood.

“Hand creams can make wonders.” - you told him with a smile and he chuckled, then let go of your hand.

“So, Bimini, huh?” - Sam asked – “You think something mystical like the Fountain of Youth can be so close to civilization?”

Your face fell a little and you looked down at your hands.

“Yeah, I know, the more I think about it, the more I think it’s bullshit. But maybe it’s hidden somewhere, or it isn’t even there just a clue or something…” - you frowned and started fidgeting with your fingers. Great, he was questioning it too. Maybe you screwed up and didn’t translated the letters correctly. Sam immediately noticed the change in your behavior, and scolded himself.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, in Madagascar we found puzzles and clues about Avery’s treasure in the middle of a crowded market. So it’s not impossible, it’s just strange you know?” - he said.

“Yeah. I’m just afraid we won’t find anything. I spent years collecting those letters, it would be really disappointing if we came home empty handed.” - you replied and Sam nodded understandingly.

“You said Ponce de León’s journal was the key to this whole thing. Where is it?”

Your eyes widened a bit.

“A friend of mine has it. Ex-friend of mine.”

Sam raised one of his eyebrows questioningly. You let out a sigh and started to explain it.

“I met him when I was trying to rob his place. In fact, I was trying to steal the journal. I almost had it, when he came in to the room. He had top security system, so he was very surprised when he found me rummaging through his safe.” - you smiled at the memory – “I don’t know, maybe he was fascinated by my skills, because he didn’t call the cops. Instead he offered me a job, that if I can steal an artifact for him, he’s gonna give me the journal. I said yes, and the job went smoothly. He kept his word and gave the journal to me. Then I started working for him regularly, but he started to gave me more shady jobs, which included hurting innocent people and I quit. He didn’t take it too well, so long story short, he sent his men after me. I managed to escape from them but they got the journal.”

“Wow.” - Sam said then sighed - „Any chance he might be after the Fountain too?”

“Well, he’s just as obsessed with the myth like I am, but he never saw the letters, so I don’t think we have to worry about him.”

Sam nodded then asked.

“What’s his name?”

“Valentin Rilejev.”

“Russian?”

“Mhm.” - you hummed in reply.

“So… was he your friend or…?” - Sam asked as he tried to look nonchalant, but you noticed he sat up straighter in his seat and started drumming his fingers on the armrest. You couldn’t help but smile.

“He was my friend.” - you held back a chuckle when you saw him let out a small sigh. 'What, is he interested in me or something?’ - you asked yourself. You wouldn’t mind that, that’s for sure. This wasn’t the first time when you found yourself attracted to an older man. In fact for a long time you had a crush on Valentin, who was 15 years your senior. But that ended when he started to send you on more aggressive jobs.

“So, I told you something about my past, now it’s your turn.” - you said to him.

“What?” - he asked surprised.

“Tell me something about your past.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. Nate told me a lot of stories of his time in the orphanage, but he never mentoined you.”

“Well, I was still in the orphanage when I got into this whole „thief business”.” - he smirked and your eyes widened, eager to hear his story.


	5. Chapter 5

On the flight over to the island, Sam told you about his life in the orphanage, the risky jobs he took to take care of his brother and how he ended up in prison. You were surprised how open he was with you, but maybe he trusted you with his story because you’re a good friend of Nate. You can’t imagine how hard it must have been for him, being in prison for over a decade, innocently, taking the blame for someone else’s actions. He didn’t even know if his brother made it out alive or not, because the guards didn’t tell him.

„I’m sorry, Sam.” - you told him honestly - „You didn’t deserve it and I’m glad you made it out, and had the chance to finish your mother’s work with Nate.” - you smiled warmly at him.

He looked touched by your words and he gave you a small smile.

„Thank you, Y/N.”

„Kids, we’re going to land in a few minutes.” - Sully called back from his seat.

It was afternoon when you got out of the plane. You headed towards the hotel, where you already booked rooms for the three of you. Sam insisted that he’ll carry your bag again, and after a few protests from you, you let him. You all went to your seperate rooms, yours was next to Sam’s and Sully’s was across from yours. The room was simple but cozy, it even had a small balcony, you went out and noticed Sam on his balcony a few feet from you, smoking.

„Hey there.” - you smiled at him.

He turned to you and his face lit up.

„Hey, sweetheart. What’s the plan for tomorrow?”

„We’re gonna dive.” - you smirked as his eyes went wide.

„Dive?”

„Yeah. We’re gonna visit the Bimini Road, see if those rocks have anything to say.”

The Bimini Road is an underwater rock formation near the islands. Many believe those blocks are the reamins of the Lost City of Atlantis, however it wasn’t proved.

„What do you suppose we find?”

„I don’t know, really. It was examined by innumerable geologists, archaeologists and many other people, but nobody ever found anything. But we have the letters, so maybe we’ll know where to look exatly.”

Sam nodded than asked.

„So if our frined Ponce de León really found the Fountain, how did he die? I mean, the water supposed to keep you young and healthy.”

„Maybe he didn’t drink from it, or bathed in it.”

„What? Why the hell not?”

You looked at him confused, then realized something.

„When I showed you the letters I only mentoined the coordinates, right?”

Sam nodded and you let out a sheepish laugh.

„Ooops.”

„Ooops? What do you mean „ooops”?” - he looked alerted.

You motioned to your room with your head.

„Come over?”

He nodded as he took one last drag from his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. You expected him to go back to his room and use the door, but he stepped up on the railing of his balcony and leapt over to yours. You couldn’t help but notice how his muscles flexed on his arms and bit your lip, then let out a giggle when he landed in front of you.

„What?” - he asked with a smirk as he staightened up - „It was faster this way.”

‘God, he’s so tall.’ - you thought and then blushed – 'And so close.’ - he was just a few inches from you and the thight shirt he was wearing didn’t help the situation either. The white V-neck hugged his body perfectly, and you noticed how board his chest and shoulders were.

'Is she checking me out?’ - Sam’s smirk grew wider. He can’t believe it, you’re totally checking him out. Here he is, almost twice your age and didn’t think for a second that you would think about him that way, but he was an observer, and he definetly noticed how your eyes roamed his body, and the light blush that covered your face. Sure, he was used to women looking at him like that, but he always seeked their company around his age, the youngest of them was maybe around 35. You were in your twenties and he never thought he could have this effect on younger women.

But he can’t say he didn’t like that.

„See something you like, sweetheart? - his question stratled you, and your eyes snapped back to meet his. He was smiling down at you amused and with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

'Shiiit, I totally checked him out and he noticed!’ - „Yeah, uhh, I mean no!” - you shook your head to get rid of the mental pictures of how you think he looked whitout a shirt. He laughed and you turned quickly to go inside. You decided to play it cool.

„I mean, you’re handsome and everything, I bet every women look at you like that.” - you said as you searched your bag for the letters.

„Uhm, no, not like that.” - he grinned and you snorted and rolled your eyes.

„Did you not notice how that woman checked you out as we were waiting at the reception?” - you asked as you turned to face him with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

Sam furrowed his brows then remembered.

„That look was nothing compared to the one you gave me.” - he reasoned as he walked towards you.

You started to panic, but you didn’t show it this time.

„Mhmm.” - you hummed with a knowing smirk, and sit on the bed.

You patted the spot next to you casually as you looked at the letters. Sam tried, really tried to complete the simple task of walking to the bed, but as you motioned for him to sit next to you, he couldn’t help but imagine all the other things you two could do in that bed and none of them included reading letters. His chest tigthened as he pictured you naked under him and suddenly he felt insecure. Maybe he just read too much into that look you gave him only seconds ago. If you were really interested in him you wouldn’t be so casual about it now. Maybe you were just surprised about the fact that he managed to stay in good shape despite his age.

When he didn’t move you looked up at him with a questioning and slightly annoyed look, and his suspicions were confirmed. He cleared his throat and walked to the bed to sit down next to you.

You started to explain what else you’ve found as you translated and dechipered the letters. You pointed to certain parts of the writings.

„So he wrote down the effets of the water. If you bath in it or drink from it, it will make you young and healthy, but you’re gonna age just as before. However, he mentions that if you’re not worthy for the Fountain’s power it could be dangerous.”

„Dangerous, how?”

„I don’t know, he didn’t write it down.”

„Huhh… Guess we have to find out ourselves.”

You handed him the letters.

„Maybe you should look them over, in case I missed something. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Sam groaned inwardly but nodded. - 'Just another image to add to the collection.’ - he thought as you rummaged through your bag.

„Okay. I’m gonna head back to my room. I tell you if I’ll find anything.

„Okay.” - you turned to him with a smile - „You’re gonna use the door this time?” - you teased - „I don’t want you to crinkle the letters.”

Sam smirked.

„Wouldn’t dream of it, princess.”

Your smile widened and Sam winked at you the second time that day, then went out the door.

'He’s driving me crazy with those nicknames and winks.’ - you grinned as you walked to the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat on his bed in his black boxers and grey shirt. He didn’t find anything in the letters regarding the effects of the water to the unworthy either. He was impressed with you, you translated everything correctly, despite the fact that the writings were about 500 years old, and they were hard - even for him - to understand.

‘Beautiful and smart.’ - he smiled at the thought and lay down on his bed with an arm behind his head and the other on his stomach. Sam only met you a few days ago and you already invaded his thoughts before sleep. And he didn’t know if he liked it or not. It only happened to him once before, and he was only a teenager then. Crystal was the first girl he was really interested in, but he couldn’t say if he was in love with her or not. They were young and had an on and off relationship for 2 years. They eventually broke up, and since then Sam haven’t met anyone who really picked his interest. Until you.

He always wondered how his life would be different if he didn’t end up in prison. He was 29 when that happened and still hadn’t had a proper girlfriend. Mostly one-night stands. And he was happy with that, he was a thief and treasure hunter, he always travelled and never stayed in one place for too long. But he always thought, even when he was young, that eventually he would have a family. But that went out the window thanks to Rafe.

'Who am I kidding, it was my idea to broke into the prison in the first place.’ - he groaned inwardly and ran his hand down his face, then turned on his side and closed his eyes. - 'But still, fuck you Rafe.’

You woke up from your sleep feeling thirsty. You reached toward the bedside table but your bottle was empty.

'Aww, nooo! Nooo, I don’t want to get up!’ - you tossed on your stomach angrily – 'I’m not that thirsty.’ - you tried to go back to sleep, but eventually you had to get up. You went into the batroom to fill up the bottle and drink, then went back to the bed. That’s when you heard a faint sound. You ignored it, it came from somewhere outside. You drank from the bottle then heard it again. It sounded like groaning. You rolled your eyes, thinking that maybe someone is doing it in on of the rooms, then smirked. - 'Good for them.’

Then you heard the noise again, louder and it didn’t sound like it was caused by pleasure, more like distress or pain. Your balcony door was open, so you went out. It was coming from really close, then you turned your head towards Sam’s room, and noticed his door was open too.

It was coming from there.

You looked around, noticing that no one was on the streets, and you jumped over to his balcony, just like he did in the afternoon. You slowly crept towards the balcony door, then leant forward a little to look inside. There was little light and that was too caused by a nearby streetlamp. You narrowed your eyes, and scanned the room for any danger, but Sam was alone, in his bed in a fetal position. His blanket was on the floor, and he was cluching his pillow close to himself, subconsciously looking for comfort. You sighed and slowly made your way towards him. He groaned and mumbled in his sleep, and you could make out a few words in spanish.

'He’s dreaming about Panama.’ - your heart broke at the thought. He was free for 2 years now, and he was still haunted by the memories.

He was facing you, and you sat down next to him and started rubbing his left arm, shoulders and back. He didn’t seem to calm down, so you grabbed his arm and shook him a little.

Sam’s eyes snapped open and a gasp left his mouth. His mind automatically told him that someone was attacking him, so he quickly turned on his back and moved his right arm to grab the person’s hand on his left arm. However his attacker was faster, and they grabbed his wrist causing a loud snap to echo around the quiet room when their palm made contact with his skin. Before he could make another move, he felt the person’s forearm on his chest, holding him down.

„Shh, it’s me, calm down!” - they told him quietly.

Sam blinked then recognized your voice.

„Y/N?” - he asked confused.

„Yeah, you had a nightmare, I could hear you in my room, so I came over to check on you.” - One of your feet was on the ground, but with your other leg you were kneeling on his bed, bending over him. You removed your forearm from him, then your hand from around his wrist and sat down beside him.

He looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath to calm his still rapidly beating heart.

„Sorry.”

„Don’t apologize, you can’t control your dreams.”

Sam’s chest tightened and his face fell, when he saw you stood up from his bed. He didn’t want you to go, but he didn’t have the courage to ask you to stay with him. After he woke up from a nightmare he could never go back to sleep afterwards, and he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. He felt relieved and surprised at the same time when he noticed you weren’t going to the balcony.

You flicked on the lights in his bathroom, turned on the cold water and held two small sized towels under it. You twisted them out, then went out of the room, leaving the lights on, so you could see better.

When Sam saw you with the towels in your hand he sat up in his bed. You handed one of them to him, and sat down next to him.

„Thank you.” - he said while he buried his face in it. Then he felt that you put the other towel on the back of his neck and he let out a satisfied groan which came out muffled.

He heard you chuckle lightly and felt that you started massaging his neck through the towel. The cold water felt nice against his skin, and the soothing movements of your hand instantly calmed him down.

He removed the towel from his face and let out a deep sigh with closed eyes.

„Better?” - you asked him quietly.

He turned his head towards you, the lights from the bathroom illuminated your face beautifully and his heart skipped a beat at the sight.

„Much better.” - he wishpered back as he marvelled at your face.

You felt butterflies in your stomach when you noticed that he’s studying your face. You hoped that there wasn’t enough light in the room for him to notice the blush on your face. You looked down and bit your lip to hide your smile, then remembered why you were here in the first place.

„Wanna talk about it?” - you asked as you looked back up at him.

His face fell a little and he looked down at his hands in his lap. He started fidgeting with the towel.

You knew that he became nervous and uncomfortable, so you started rubbing his back.

„You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Sam closed his eyes again. He was so glad that you stayed there with him. He never had anyone to comfort him when he needed it, and it just felt… it felt… so fucking good. But he still felt insecure.

„I don’t want to burden you with my problems.”

„It’s not a burden. Everyone needs somebody they can talk to.” - you said then let out a long sigh. - „I had nightmares too. When I killed for the first time.”

Sam’s head snapped back to you with a concerned look.

„I left Valentin when that happened. Fortunately not long after I met Chloe, she became my best friend and I told her how it happened and how it affected my life. She listened and when I finished I felt relieved.”

You felt one of Sam’s hand made his way to yours and he squeezed it. You looked into his eyes and he said.

„I’m sorry.”

You smiled at him and reached up with your other hand to ran your fingers through his messy hair to smooth his locks back to their place. Sam closed his eyes again, enjoying your touch.

„It’s okay. And I’m not saying that my problem could be compared to your suffering for 13 years, but you should try talking about it. If you don’t, it will slowly eat you up.”

He opened his eyes, when he felt your hand ran down again to his back to continue rubbing it. He let out a sigh.

„It wasn’t exactly a nightmare. It was a memory. After we tried to flee from the prison, and I got shot. When I woke up I felt pain. So much pain that I couldn’t concentrate on anything else… expect on how scared I was.” - he looked you in the eyes. - „I was so fucking scared, Y/N.”

When you noticed the tears in his eyes, you instanly put your arms around his neck and pulled him close. His arms immediately went around your waist and he buried his face in your neck. He was trembling and you stroked his hair.

„Shhh. It’s okay now. You’re not there anymore, and you’ll never go back.” - you wishpered to him, as he cried.

You started rocking him a little as you continued to wishper soothing words to him. After a while you felt him calm down and stop crying, then eventually he fell asleep in your arms. You laid him down on his back, and went to the bathroom to turn off the lights. You picked up the blanket from the floor and you laid down next to him and covered both of you. You turned on your right side to face him. You moved your right arm between your bodies to hold his left hand and you entwined your fingers with his. With your left hand you gently gripped his upper-arm. You moved as close to him as you could, and you put your head on the pillow next to his and touched your forehead against his shoulder then closed your eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sam woke up laying on his stomach and feeling something heavy on the right side of his back. He opened his eyes and saw that with his left hand he is holding someone else’s left hand. Their fingers were entwined and he instantly recognized who the hand belonged to because of the band-aids. His heart fluttered and he couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. You stayed with him. You comforted him when he needed it and after that you didn’t leave him but stayed to make sure, he didn’t wake up alone again from a nightmare. But he didn’t have more of them, in fact he slept quite well. It was strange, he never managed to go back to sleep after a memory like this invaded his mind. You were right, he felt relived when he let out his emotions. It was so tiring to keep them to himself and while he was a little ashamed that he broke down in front of you, he felt gratitude.

He closed his eyes and started playing with your fingers, while he tried to concentrate on the feeling on his back every time you took a breath. Your left leg was between his and with your upper body you were laying on top of him. He started laughing when he tried to figure out how that happened. It was very rare when he actually slept with somebody, usually after sex he spent the rest of the night alone, so this position was very amusing to him.

‘The bed is shaking.’ - you thought as you started to wake up. - 'What the hell.’ - you confusedly opened your eyes and noticed that you are crushing Sam with your body. - 'He doesn’t seem to mind if he’s laughing.’ - and you were too tired to move.

„Stop laughing.” - you mumbled into his shoulder.

„This is the most impossible position ever.” - he replied with a grin and that’s when he felt something wet on his shoulder blade.

„Oh my god.” - he heard you say. - „I drooled on you.” - Sam burst out laughing and you couldn’t help but join him. - „I’m so sorry.” - you said as you rolled off of him to your back.

Sam turned on his side to face you and popped up on his elbow. You were rubbing your eyes and when you removed your hands from your face you gave him a sleepy smile.

„It’s okay, princess.” - he smiled down at you and you felt your cheeks heat up from the intensity of his gaze.

You cleared your throat and said:

„I know you like giving women petnames, but calling me princess early in the morning right after I just woke up is such a lie!” - you grinned and he laughed.

„Why? There are sleeping beauties and there are drooling princesses.” - he joked and you laughed again but rolled on your side to hide your face in the blanket. - „I hate you!” - you mumbled.

Sam moved behind you, so his body was against yours and then you felt his breath on your ear.

„No you don’t.” - he said in a low voice which sent a shiver through you. Sam smiled at your reaction and started caressing your upper arm. - „Thank you.” - he said.

„For what?” - your question came out as a wishper.

„For last night. And for staying with me.”

„Of course. That’s what friends are for, right?” - you said and flinched at your own words.

Sam stopped caressing you and frowned when you said 'friends’, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door. He growled in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

„Who’s there?”

„It’s goddamn me.” - came the answer from the other side of the door.

Both of your eyes widened.

„Shit!” - you wishpered as you jumped out of the bed and looked at Sam alerted. You pointed to the balcony, and he nodded. You practically ran out the doors. Sam looked after you amused. It wasn’t even 30 seconds ago when you were half asleep and now you just disappeared before he could even blink.

He got up and answered the door.

„Morning, Sully.” - he said as he let him in.

„Morning, kid. Did I wake you? You’re usually up at this time.” - asked the older man as he looked at his watch.

“No, I was awake.”

Sully sat down in a chair at the table and lit up a cigar.

„Okay, so you’re never gonna believe this. I was at the bar last night when that beautiful woman sat down next to me…” - Sam smirked and sat opposite of Sully to hear his latest adventure.

While Sam and Sully talked in the room next to you, you checked your phone to see if anyone called or texted you. There was a message from Chloe, so you turned on your laptop to see if she was online on Skype. She wasn’t but you decided to write her. You mentoined where you gonna start the search first, then asked about her progress in her and Charlie’s work.

You yawned and started getting ready for the day. You have to rent a boat and diving gears. Just as you finished dressing, you heard a knock on your door. It was Sully and Sam and they asked you if you want to eat breakfast with them.

„Sully, you know me, I’m always hungry.” - you gave him a smile and a knowing look as you closed the door behind you. When your eyes met Sam’s you bit your lip to hide the grin that appeared on your face, but you weren’t fast enough and he saw it. - 'Yeah, right, friends my ass…’ - he thought with a smirk.

The three of you talked about today’s task, and planned out everything and a few hours later you were all on the boat. Sully was the one who drove and Sam and you were putting on your gear when Sam asked.

„So what are we looking for?”

„I don’t know. Just push everything, it always works for your brother.”

Sam and Sully laughed and before either of them could say anything you dived into the water.

„Aaaand she’s gone.” - Sam commented and Sully chuckled.

„She was like that when we were looking for the Chintamani Stone. You get used to it.”

Sam smiled at the man then put on his mask, give Sully a thumbs up and went after you.

The Bimini Road wasn’t too deep, but you needed the oxygen tanks so you can stay longer underwater to examine the rocks. For a full hour you swam next to each other and didn’t find anything, but suddenly Sam was waving his hand to get your attention. You swam to him and he pointed to a spot which was covered in algas. You didn’t see anything, but he started to remove the plants from the rocks and that’s when you noticed that in the rock were some kind of structure. It was round, made of sime kind of metal and wasn’t bigger than 4 inches. Outside of it in the stone symbols were engraved which you instantly recognized from de León’s journal. You reached for the rounded metal handle, and tried to twist it. It moved. You motioned for Sam to go the surface so you can talk. He nodded and together you started to swim upwards.

When you reached the surface next to the boat you both removed the masks and glasses from your faces.

„I don’t recognise those symbols.” - said Sam.

„I do.”

„What symbols?” - asked Sully as he leant over the side of the boat.

„Where did you see them before?”

„In our friend’s journal.” - you said referring to de León.

„What journal?” - asked Sully again.

„But that russian asshole has it, right?”

„What russian asshole?” - Sully was confused.

„Yep.” - You answered.

„So we need to steal it back?”

„Nope.”

„Kids!” - Sully shouted and you both looked at him. - „Are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on?”

„We found some kind of mechanism with engravings on it. I saw those symbols in de León’s journal, but my ex-boss has it.” - you explained to Sully then turned to Sam. - „But we don’t need the journal. Just like you, I didn’t see those symbols before. You know how protective I am of historical stuff, and I didn’t want to drag a 500 years old book around in my bag while I did the research, so I copied the page with the symbols on it. Sully, can you give me my bag?”

Sully did as he was told, and you hopped on the boat to look for your notebook. You found the symbols and showed it to Sam who was still in the water. He got hold of the side of the boat and pulled himself up a little to see it better. There were a lot of symbols and under each of them was a different letter from the alphabet and numbers from 0 to 9. There was also a drawing on it in a round with the symbols.

„I think we just have to turn that thing in the right order, like how it looks in this drawing.” - Sam said and you agreed. - „Did you matched the symbols with the letters and numbers?” - he asked as he looked at you.

„Yeah, it took a lot of time, but I’ve found some ancient books in Valentin’s library which he took from Greece and with them I managed to dechiper these.” - you waved the notebook with a shy smile.

„That’s pretty amazing.” - he said in awe.

You blushed under the intensity of his gaze, and Sully smirked. As much as he was amused seeing you two interact with each other, he was kind of impatient. He was really curious about this Fountain.

„So what are you waiting for?” - he asked and you and Sam snapped out of your trances.

You both took a mental picture of the page then dived again. You reached for the handle and started twisting it. When you finished you both heard some noise and one of the rocks started to move. Sam grabbed your arm, and pulled you behind him, even when you weren’t exactly in any danger. When the rock stopped moving you saw a light coming from the hole where the stone previously was. You both swam to it, and saw more of those symbols shining in a yellow light.

'Good thing I brought this with me.’ - you thought and you took a picture with your waterproof camera.

You leant closer to the hole to see if you can find something else. You put your hand on the rock next to the hole, but you must have pushed something because the previous rock started to roll back into it’s place. The Bimini Road now looked just like before you came here. You looked at Sam and he pointed upwards. You nodded and the two of you swam to the surface again.


	8. Chapter 8

After you pulled yourself up on the boat, you and Sam immediately went to work. The two of you sat down next to each other, you pulled out your laptop from your bag and copied the picture from your camera to it. Sam held your notebook with the symbols and letters in it, and together you started dechipering the writings. They were constellations and directions and with the help of Sully and a map, you managed to find where they were leading. They were pointing to an island near Brazil, named Fernando de Noronha.

„So, I guess that’s our next stop.” - Sam said excitedly, and you all looked at each other smiling widely.

„Okay, let’s go back to the hotel, we pack our bags, you two get changed and we can leave right after.” - said Sully as he started the boat.

„Uhm, nope. We pack our bags, get changed, then we eat lunch, and we can leave right after.” - you corrected. Sully rolled his eyes but agreed to it and Sam chuckled.

When you arrived back in your room, you went to take a quick shower. After you finished, you stepped out and noticed you only brought your plain black underwear, but forgot to choose an outfit.

‘I hate it when I’m in a hurry.’ - you thought as you put them on. You also put on new band-aids on your fingers, then opened the bathroom door and stopped dead in your tracks.

There was a man sitting on your bed. He had short, light brown hair and he was dressed in black jeans, brown boots and a dark blue shirt. He was reading your notebook, and you immediately recognized who he was, when he looked up at you.

„Hello Y/N. Long time no see.” - he was David, Valentin’s right hand man.

„How did you find me?” - you asked calmly, but your heart was beating fast.

He closed your notebook and put it on the bed next to him. He stood up, he was around 6 ft tall, he had a nice build, and you knew he was good at fighting. You started calculating your chances against him.

„I didn’t have to find you. We always knew where you were. The day you left, Valentin ordered one of his men to hack your phone and laptop. And when you dumped them he hacked in to your new ones. He just waited for you to find the Fountain. And from the message you sent your friend this morning and the picture you took underwater, I guess you succeded.”

'I’m a fucking idiot.’ - you groaned inwardly. - 'I should have known he won’t let me go that easily.’ - you noticed that he started walking towards you.

He looked your body up and down but he didn’t do it in a sexual way. Although his eyes lingered on your chest more than you liked, but you knew he was mostly looking at your shoulders, arms and legs. He was aware of the fact that your height and weight can fool your opponents, so they underestimated you. But not him. He saw what you’re capable of.

„I’m happy to see you’re still in good shape. I didn’t have a proper fight in a while.” - he said as he took a swing at you with his right arm.

You leant backwards to dodge his attack then grabbed his forearm with your right hand and put your left hand on his right shoulder blade. You pushed his shoulder down and pulled his arm back and he cried out in pain.

In that bent down position he used his left hand to punch the outer side of your right knee causing it to bend, and you lost your balance. He escaped your hold and he shoved his shoulder into your body, and you hit the drawer behind you. You moaned in pain as your back made contact with the furniture. But before he could do anything, you grabbed his shoulders and kneeled him hard in the stomach. He groand and coughed a little, and you took this time to kick him in the chest. He fall back on the floor, and you started running to your bags to get your butterfly knife. As you tried to rush past him, he grabbed your ankle and pulled it roughly, and you fall on your stomach with a thud.

'Should have aimed for the balls.’ - you rolled your eyes annoyed.

Meanwhile, in the next room Sam just stepped out of the shower. He was pretty excited, that discovery underwater was proof that something was really waiting for all of you on that island. However he was concered about what you told him yesterday. That the water can be dangerous. But what does that mean? It could kill you? But how can it kill, it was called the Fountain of Youth, the Water of Life.

'Well, there are sure a lot of things history hides from us.’ - he thought as he put on his clothes.

He was dressed in blue jeans and in a dark green V-neck. He remembered how you looked at him in that tight white shirt, so he chose this shirt hoping you would have the same reaction. He smirked at the thought as he put on his boots. When he stood up he heard a thud coming from the direction where your room was. He raised his eyesbrows and thought that maybe you just kicked a drawer again.

'Girl, you’re so clumsy.’ - he snorted.

You flipped on your back and tried to get free from David’s hold, but he had an iron grip on your ankle. You pulled back your other leg and aimed for his face, but he grabbed that leg too. He got on his knees, and yanked you towards him. You put your legs around his waist and started squeezing him with all your strenght. He grunted in pain and tried to peel your legs off of him, but to no avail.

„The boss said to go easy on you, but you’re starting to piss me off.” - he said as he dodged your attack you aimed towards his face.

„What? I thought you wanted a proper fight.” - you answered. Your next attack on his face was successful. The palm of your right hand made contact with his nose and you heard a crack.

'His nose was too perfect anyway.’ - with that thought you kicked him off of you and got on your knees. You started rummaging through your bag to find your knife, and in seconds your hand made contact with the metal object. You held it in front of your face and smiled at it triumphantly. Your joy was short-living though, as you felt David’s foot on your back as he kicked you against the bedside table. As your body made contact with the furniture it hit the wall with a loud bang.

Sam’s head snapped in your room’s direction again.

'Okay, you’re clumsy, but not that clumsy.’ - he thought, as he made his way towards his balcony.

David wiped the blood off his face then grabbed you by the shoulders and threw you in the middle of the room. The knife slipped from your fingers, and when you tried to reach for it, he turned you on your back again, and straddled you. He put your hands around your neck and started squeezing it strongly.

'Not good. Not good at all.’ - you thought that you’re gonna have a few more seconds before you start loosing consciousness, but he was squeezing your throat so thightly, that you already started to see black spots around his face. You dug your nails in his hands, to try and claw them off from your neck, but you felt that you were way too weak. In a last attempt you reached for your knife but it was too far away.

Tears started to run down your cheeks, and you desperately tried to punch him in the face as your instincts kicked in. It’s not a game anymore, you are going to die if you don’t do something quickly. Your eyes were wide and you gawped your mouth but no air came into your lungs. Just as your vision started to fade, you heard a noise from behind you.

Sam’s boots landed loudly on the pavement on your balcony. As he looked into your room his eyes went wide at the sight. His heart clenched in worry when he saw you in such a vulnerable state, but as your attacker looked up from you and the man’s eyes locked on his, Sam saw red. He felt his blood began to boil, and his muscles tense up. He narrowed his eyes and he started walking towards the man with fast, intimidating strides.

„You son of a bitch!” - he growled through gritted teeth, and before the man realized what was happening, Sam reached him.

He gripped his shirt and lifted him easily off of your body. He draw his right hand back, clenched it into a fist and punched him in the face. Hard. David’s body twisted in the air from the impulse of the attack, and he landed on his stomach, his back was now to his attacker. He tried to get up on his knees, but Sam wasted no time. He put his hands on the man’s head and twisted it. He heard the satisfying sound of a crack, and he gave a little push to the body and watched as it landed on the floor with a thud.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, that’s when he heard you coughing. His head snapped to your direction and the anger instantly left his body as it was replaced with worry. He turned to you, but before he could make a move towards you, you jumped in to his arms. Your arms went around his neck, his hands around your waist and he pulled you up so he can hug you more thigtly. As your feet left the floor you wrapped your legs around his waist and clung to him.

„Are you okay?” - he asked as he moved one of his hands under your backside to support your weight better.

You nodded against his head.

„Thank you for saving me!” - you told him in a small voice and he squeezed you tighter.

He realized you were only wearing your underwear. He pulled away a little and looked down at your body then back to your eyes worriedly. - „Did he… did he try to…?”

You knew instatly what he meant and shook your head.

„No! I came out of the shower when he attacked me. He was Valentin’s right hand man. Sam, he hacked my laptop and phone, he knows where the Fountain is!” - you told him, the words leaving your mouth quickly.

„Shhh, it’s okay babygirl. We work it out.” - He put one of his hands under your chin. - „Let me see your neck.” - he pushed your head back a little and saw the marks caused by your attacker’s hand. Some of them were already purple and Sam glared at them angrily.

„It’s a shame I killed him so quick.” - he growled, and you put your hand on his face.

His eyes met yours and you gave him a small smile.

„Nothing I can’t handle.” - you started caressing his face and you turned serious. - „You came just in time. This was the first time when I seriously thought I was gonna die.”

Sam shook his head.

„I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

Your eyes widened and a small gasp left your mouth. He moved his hand from your neck to the back of your head, pulled your face towards him and kissed you.

He was slow and gentle at first but when you kissed him back he pushed his tongue into your mouth and both of you moaned at the feeling. Your hand made its way in his hair and you tugged at it a little. Sam sighed deeply and his hand moved from the back of your head down your back to your ass and he squeezed it. You broke away from the kiss.

„Am I the only one who’s freaking out about the fact that we’re making out next to a dead body?” - you asked as you tried to control your breathing.

Sam smirked and gave you a final peck on the lips before he put you down.

„And I thought Nathan and Elena had a funny idea of romantic.” - he said and he couldn’t help but look down at your body. It was the first time he saw you in underwear after all.

„Fuck, Y/N.” - he said as he saw the angry looking bruise on your ribs caused by the bedside table.

You looked down too and rolled your eyes.

„Fantastic.” - your turned around - „How’s my back?” - you asked him as you tried to turn your head so you could see it too.

There was a bruise caused by the drawer and another one from David’s kick. Sam also saw some marks on your thighs. He clenched his hands in fists.

„I thought you said I came just in time.”

„Well, in time that I didn’t get killed. I handled it pretty well 'til the strangle part.” - you said as you turned around and gave him a shy smile.

Sam looked at you worriedly and pulled you in a hug.

„I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.”

„Sam, you saved me. Don’t apologize.” - you pecked his tattoo and said. - „I get dressed than we should find Sully.”

Sam nodded, sat on your bed and glared at the body on the floor.

'Should have killed him a lot slower.’


	9. Chapter 9

‘God these gonna get so much worse tomorrow.’ - you thought as you put on a shirt and felt your injuries protest at the movement.

The adrenalin has left your body after the fight (and after Sam’s kiss), and now all you wanted to do is just lay down and rest. But Valentin was after you and the Fountain so you had no time for such luxuries. After you’ve finished dressing, you and Sam went to Sully’s room. He called one of his contract’s who’s going to take care of the body.

„You know people whose jobs are to get rid of dead bodies?” - you asked with wide eyes.

„In this field you have to be prepared for everything, darling.” - he shrugged. - „Okay, so he said he’s gonna be here in 2 hours. We can’t leave 'til then, because the hotel would send someone to clean the rooms after us, and we don’t want that.” - he gave a pointed look, and you and Sam nodded.

„Okay, let’s eat!” - you said and you started walking towards the door.

Sam chuckled and went after you but Sully spoke up.

„I’m afraid I won’t be joining you this time.” - he looked at Sam - „Remember the woman I mentioned in the morning?”

„After the things you’ve told me I couldn’t forget her if I wanted to.” - Sam groaned and you chuckled.

„Dirty grandpa.” - you commented.

„Watch it, kid!” - Sully said playfully.

You all left the room and Sully went to find said woman.

„So… lunch?” - Sam smiled down at you and picked up a lock of your hair to play with it.

„Mhm.” - you beamed up at him and got on your tip toes. Sam smirked and captured your lips with his.

He put his hands on your hips to pull you closer and you circled your arms around his neck. He pushed his tongue in your mouth and you moaned. You felt Sam smile against your lips and he moved one of his hands in your hair. He grabbed a fistful of it and pulled at it gently. You gasped as your head moved backwards and he started leaving kisses on your neck.

„Sam?” - you moaned trying to be quiet.

„Yes, babygirl?” - he asked as he continued his assult.

„I have a feeling when you said lunch, you weren’t talking about the food.”

„First I was, then you distracted me.”

You laughed at his words and he pulled away with a smile on his face. He grabbed your hand and interwined his fingers with yours.

„Come on. Let’s get you something to eat before you starve to death.”

After you ate, the two of you were sitting at the table talking about the island you were going to go next, when Sam’s phone started to ring.

„Oh, it’s Nathan. I’ll be right back, princess.” - he winked at you as he picked it up and went out to the terrace to hear him better.

You smiled as you watched him leave, and felt butterflies in your stomach. You took a deep breath to calm the feeling, and couldn’t help but think how lucky you were. Sam was fantastic, just as you thought when Nate was talking about their adventure. You watched him as they were talking and frowned. Valentin already knew where you are, but you pulled out your phone anyway and took it apart.

„It’s a little late for that.” - a raspy voice sounded from in front of you.

Your head snapped up, and your eyes went wide.

It was him.

„Mind if I sit down?” - he asked with a slight russian accent as he looked at you casually with his blue eyes.

You opened your mouth but no words came out. It was 3 years ago when you two last saw each other, and he looked different, but just as handsome as he did back then. He was around 5'9, but he was very well built. He had brown hair which was now cut short on the sides. He now had a beard too. He wore a black thight shirt which showed his huge muscles, and his tattoos on his arms.

He gave a small smile at your reaction, looked around then sat down in front of you. His action snapped you out of your daze and you tried to gain back your composure.

„Where’s David?”

„Laying dead in my room.” - you answered.

„Good. I would have killed him myself for that.” - he said with narrowed eyes as he pointed to your neck.

„He said you told him to go easy on me. I was surprised. I thought you’d want me dead after I betrayed you.” - you said as you saw from the corner of your eye, that Sam was making his way towards the table. You turned your head to look at him, and saw the concerned look on his face.

Valentin followed your gaze and answered you.

„You didn’t betray me. You just left.” - when he said that Sam reached the table.

„Excuse me, but you’re sitting in my spot.” - he said as he looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

„Sam.” - you said in a warning tone and he looked at you with a confused expression. You moved your head sideways, first left then right and his frown deepened.

Valentin stood up with a small but confident smile on his face and reached out his hand for Sam to shake.

„I don’t believe we met before. Valentin Rilejev.” - his smile turned into a smirk when he saw Sam’s eyes widen at his name.

Sam looked at you a little worriedly and you motioned with your head towards Valentin’s outstreched hand while you chanted 'shake it, shake it shake it’ in your head.

Sam turned towards the man in front of him, grabbed his hand and shook it while he added a little more pressure than necessary.

„Samuel Drake.” - he said in a deep voice. He saw Valentin’s smirk widen and felt him squeeze his hand back with a little more force. Then he let go and sat back in his place.

„Please sit down, Sam.” He said as he pulled out a chair for him.

The older man did as he was told and Valentin continued his speech while looking at you.

„As I was saying, you didn’t betray me. You just left, simple as that. And I didn’t blame you. Well, I was offended, that you left whitout a word, but I get it. The jobs I gave you were too much for you…

„Too much?” - you interrupted him. - „You expected me to kill innocents!” - you said it harshly but not loud enough to draw attention.

You saw Valentin took a deep breath. You knew he hates it when someone interrupts him.

„I excpected you to not leave any evidences after a job.”

„Or witnesses.” - you glared at him. - „And what about the last job you gave me?”

Valentin’s eyes twitched at the memory. His men kidnapped someone and he wanted you to get information out of him. No matter what it took. He was there with the room with you and first you weren’t bothered by your task. - 'Just a few punches and he will talk, right?’ - you remembered thinking this as you delivered the first blow. But he kept saying he didn’t know anything, and after a while you stopped. You told Valentin that it’s a dead end, and you should just let him go. But he said to keep going and eventually you started shouting at each other.

You knew that no matter what,Valentin always came out winning from a fight, so you turned to the man and kept shouting at him instead. You’ve threatened him, his family, you’ve said everything you could think of that would make him speak, but he kept yelling he didn’t know anything. You’ve clenched your right hand into a fist and punched him hard. You wanted to hit him in the jaw, but in your frustration you’ve miscalculated the blow and you’ve hit him in the temple instead. Your attack was so powerful that he fell with the chair he was tied to, and when he landed he didn’t move.

„Great, you knocked him out.” - Valentin said annoyed from behind you.

„No.” - you said as you’ve noticed that his chest is not moving either. - „I think I killed him.” - you turned to Valentin and started to panic. - „I killed him!”

Valentin frowned at you, then went to the man to check on him. He knelt down beside him and put his fingers to check his pulse. He didn’t feel anything.

„Val?” - you asked in a shaky voice as you watched him.

„Bljad!” - he cursed in russian as he stood up.

'Oh god!’ – you thought – 'He’s dead, I killed him.’

You started crying. You’ve never killed anyone before. Valentin kicked the nearby table in frustration. It turned on it’s side loudly and you jumped and a whimper left your mouth.

Valentin’s head snapped in your direction and you saw the anger in his eyes. However when he saw your tears his expression softened a little. He grabbed your arm a bit too roughly and led you out of the room. He shouted for his men to get rid of the body, and pushed you in one of the men’s arms, then he stormed out of the room as he pulled out his phone. That was the last time you saw him.

„That wasn’t your fault.” - he told you, and Sam looked between the two of you confused but remained silent.

„I was the one who delivered the blow.”

Valentin looked at you intently as you stared at the table in front of you with a frown. He always had a soft spot for you but he didn’t know why. He had several other women working for him, but he didn’t felt that protectiveness for them as he did for you. Maybe it was because you were so young when he first met you. And you liked history just as much as him. Which was the reason you tried to rob him in the first place. He was impressed with your skills but frowned at your foolishness. No one was stupid enough to try to rob him. Well, unless they were someone who had a death wish. You clearly didn’t know who he was back then. He wanted you in your team, and he was glad when you accepted his offer. After you came back successful from your first job, he took you under his wing and tried to teach you everything he knew. Thievery, self-defense, history, life in general. You became his friend, and he was dissappointed when you left him.

Maybe you truly betrayed him. Not his name, you didn’t give away his secrets, not to the police nor to his enemies. But you betrayed his friendship. He hoped he could convice you to find the Fountain together, but he couldn’t trust you anymore. You betrayed him once, and that clearly meant you didn’t think of him as a frined as he thought you did in the past. And if you betrayed him once, then there’s no guarantee you’re not doing it again.

He frowned when he - again - felt himself being torn between anger and hope.

Valentin moved his eyes to look at Sam and narrowed them as he felt his heart clench. You clearly found a new friend to replace him.

As you stared ahead of you, your thoughts were the same as his. You knew he thought of you as a friend, and leaving him was a mistake, but his expectations for you were too high. And he didn’t see that. He always wanted to bring out the best of you, but you had your limits. It’s not your fault he didn’t see that. Right? As you looked up you saw that he was eyeing Sam. After a while his attention turned back to you and you froze. You knew what he was thinking even before he did.

Anger won.


	10. Chapter 10

„Here’s what we’re gonna do. You…” - said Valentin as he pointed a finger at you. - „…come with me and you’re gonna help me find the Fountain.” - just as Sam wanted to protest, Valentin turned his hand to point at the older man. - „And you are staying here, and you’re not going to follow us.” - as he said that he motioned with his hand, and two of his men appeared at the table. - „They’re gonna make sure of it.”

Val stood up, and held his hand out towards you and made a ‘come here’ motion with it.

„Come on Y/N.” - he said impatiently. You didn’t want to make him more mad, in case he would decide to kill Sam, so you looked at Sam with sad eyes, and started to stood up. However he grabbed your wrist with his hand firmly. He made a promise to you just a few hours ago, and he would die before he breaks it. No one is taking you away from him.

„She’s not going anywhere.” - Sam said in a dangerously low tone as he narrowed his eyes at Valentin.

The younger man raised his eyebrows. No one had the guts to talk to him on a tone like that. Sam had some balls he gave him that, but he couldn’t say that he liked it. He didn’t want to kill him, he didn’t do any harm to him, Valentin just wanted to keep an eye on him through his men, until they leave, to make sure Sam’s not going to follow them, but that tone conviced him that this man will do anything in his power to try and stop him.

„Sam, no.” - you said in a shaky voice and with teary eyes, as you tried to get free from his grasp. Valentin was watching Sam intently and you saw that look before. You know what that meant.

„Kill him.” - Valentin said in a firm tone. - „Now.” - he didn’t care about the people in the restaurant. He wanted Sam dead.

„No!” - you screamed as one of his men started to pull out his gun.

But before he could aim it at Sam, he grabbed a knife from the table and threw it at the man. It went through his wrist, destroying his nerves so he couldn’t move his fingers to pull the trigger. The man cried out in pain, and stumbled backwards towards the wall. It happened so fast, before Valentin and his other man could react, Sam pulled you behind him, grabbed the table and flipped it towards the two men.

„Time to run!” - he shouted over the people’s loud screams, grabbed your hand and you both run through the panicked crowd.

Valentin furiously threw the table off him, and as he stood up, he pulled out his own gun. He aimed towards the crowd, but Sam and you were gone.

„Fuck!” - he looked down at his men. - „Get up, you idiots and find them!” - as the they ran towards the exit, Valentin pulled out his phone. He will need more men.

Sam and you sprinted through the hotel to your rooms. You both started to knock on Sully’s door, and shout his name, but he didn’t answer.

„Shit!” - Sam exclaimed as he ran his hand through his hair then turned to you. - „Get your stuff, then we…” - the door beside you opened revealing a half-naked Sully.

„What the hell is your problem, knocking on my door like madmen?” - he glared at the both of you.

You and Sam stared at him for a minute then Sam shook his head.

„No time to explain. We need to leave. Now.”

Sully noticed the urgency in his voice, and started to close the door, to get dressed.

„Sorry, sweetheart, we have to continue this next time.” - you heard him say just as the door closed.

„Wait, did he…?” - you wanted to ask, but Sam pulled you towards your door.

„Yep. Now get your stuff.”

You pulled on Sam’s hand and he turned to you with a confused glance.

„Wha…?” - you crushed your lips to his, and he moaned at the contact. Before he could deepen the kiss you pulled away.

„Sorry, but what you did back there was so sexy.” - you said breathlessly as you looked at him shyly.

He looked at you incredulously and laughed.

„You can show me how sexy you think it was later, princess.” - he winked, pushed you towards your room and gave a little slap to your ass.

A few seconds later you were all ready to leave. As the three of you started to make your way towards the elevator, it’s doors opened, revealing Valentin’s two men.

„I have a feeling they’re the reason we have to leave.” - Sully said, as he noticed that one of them had bloody hands.

„Mhm.” - you said as you all started to back away, and Sam pulled out his gun.

„You brought your gun?” - asked Sully

„In this field you have to be prepared for everything, darling.” - Sam replied, using Sully’s words from before.

The uninjured man started shooting at you, and you all run as Sam covered you. You sprinted down the stairs and towards the exit, when suddenly you heard gunshots from another direction. Valentin was shooting at you too, but he was fortunately far away, so you could escape the building, and ran towards the coast to Sully’s plane at the docks. They followed you, but you managed to board the plane uninjured and soon you were flying towards Brazil.

„You’re just like your brother, they shot up my goddamn plane again!” - complained Sully.

The younger man rolled his eyes.

„Yeah, thank you Sam for covering my ass.” - he replied sarcastically and you smiled.

„You alright?” - he asked as he looked you up and down as you sat down.

„Yeah, thank you for covering my ass.” - you said and he grinned.

„See Sully?”

„Yeah, yeah, what-goddamn-ever.” - he grumbled and Sam and you laughed.

Sam sat down beside you, put his arm around your shoulders, and pulled you close to him. You circled your arms around his waist. Sully looked back and smirked.

„I knew you two would end up together.”

„What?” - you asked surprised.

„Come on, kid. You two were ogling each other when you thought no one’s looking.”

„Oh really?” - Sam’s ears perked up and he looked down at you grinning.

„Shut up! I was not.” - you looked away emberassed.

„Well, I was.” - he kissed your head and you couldn’t help but smile up at him.

„Okay, me too, but just a little.”

„Well, if you call that a „little” what you did on the balcony the other day…” - he started laughing as you punched his shoulder.

„God, this is gonna be the longest flight of my life.” - Sully grumbled loud enough for you to hear, but híd a smirk.

A few minutes passed in silence then Sully broke it.

„So, this was that asshole who has de León’s journal?”

„Yeah.” - you replied. - „He hacked my laptop and phone, he’s after the Fountain too.”

„You said, he knows where it is, but he only saw the picture you took of the symbols underwater. But he doesn’t know how to translate it, right?” - asked Sam.

„Well, I think he doesn’t, but he’s smart, if he can’t dechiper it, he will find another way to track us down. I left my phone and laptop at the hotel, but he has connections, and he wants revenge.”

„I won’t let him hurt you.” - Sam said as he squeezed your shoulder.

You smiled up at him.

„I know. You saved me two times now.” - he smiled back at you, then you frowned. - „Stop making me feel like a damn damsel in distress!” - you complained and he laughed.

„Don’t worry, I know you can take care of yourself. I saw you broke that guy’s nose. I’m proud.” - you giggled at his response and kissed his tattoo, then snuggled to his side.

When you landed in a small town near the coast in Brazil, it was already dark. You decided to go to a hotel and continue the search for the Fountain in the morning. The Fernando de Noronha archipelago consisted of 21 islands so you have to go through your research to know where to look exactly. At the hotel Sully insisted to get rooms for all of you, and you borrowed his laptop. Between the incident with David and Valentin, you managed to copy your research from your laptop to a pendrive. You were waiting at the hotel’s lounge with Sam sitting beside you on a couch, when Sully returned with only two keys. You raised your eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I know I call you kids, but come on…” - he said as he tossed one of the keys in Sam’s waiting hands.

Sam and you laughed at his comment, then you headed towards your room. Once inside both of you dropped your bags next to the door, and laid down on the bed, next to each other with a sigh.

“What a day.” - said Sam as he stared at the ceiling.

“Yeah, it didn’t turn out as I expected.” - you agreed with him.

“No, but I don’t mind it.” - he said as he turned on his side and looked at you with a gentle smile.

You smiled back at him and with one of your hands you pulled his face towards yours. As you kissed, he started caressing your side and your thigh. You hooked your leg around his waist and he moved on top of you. He started kissing your neck and you ran your fingers through his hair and scraped the back of his neck with your other hand. You let out a deep shigh as he nibbled on your skin. He moved one of his hands under your shirt and caressed your side as he kissed your lips again. Your tongues moved slowly but passionately, and you were both breathing heavily. You felt as his thumb moved against the side of your breast through your bra, but it was enough to make you mad. You were aroused already, and when he did that you couldn’t help but thrust your hips against his.

He moaned loudly at the contact and broke the kiss.

“Don’t do that babygirl, or I won’t be able to stop.” - he said breathlessly.

“You started it.” - you panted.

“Uhm, no. You kissed me.” - he grinned and draw his forefinger down the side of your face.

You opened your mouth to prostest, then you remembered he was right.

“Ooops.” - you grinned and he laughed.

“God, you’re so cute.” - he said as he nuzzled your neck.

“Hmh.” - you huffed. - “Not the words I wanted to hear when I’m wet.” - then you froze when you realized what you said.

Sam stopped his actions and slowly raised his head to look at you. His face was serious.

“What did you just say?” - he asked as he watched you intently.

“Uhm, nothing.” - you replied as you looked away nervously.

He moved his hand to turn your face back to his, and he kissed you even more forcefully and passionately than before. You moaned and you ran your fingers through his hair again. Then you felt his hand move under your pants and panties and he ran his middle and forefinger along your slit. You thrusted your hips into his hand as you moaned.

“All of this because of me?” - he growled as he looked at you.

“Yes.” - you whimpered.

He watched you lustfully as he moved his thumb to your clit and started massaging it. You gave a high-pitched moan, and threw your head back at the mattress as you clenched his shirt with one of your hands.

Sam looked down at your body as you did that. He really enjoyed your responses to his touch. But something wasn’t right. He stopped and kneeled up on the bed. You looked at him with confused eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” - he replied as he reached for your shirt.

You blushed and let him pull it off, then you sat up to take off your bra, but Sam was faster than you. He circled his arms around your torso and unhooked it easily. He pulled it off too, and marveled at your body, than looked you in the eyes with a loving smile.

“You’re so beautiful, babygirl.” - he pushed you back on the bed an kissed you.

You moved your hands under his shirt and started caressing his stomach. You felt a few rough spots on the left side of his abdomen. Sam kneeled up with a smirk on his face and pulled off his shirt, and you thought that that was the sexiest thing you ever saw. He tossed the piece of cloth away and you looked up and down his body.

Sam loved the way your eyes roamed his body. He was with a lot of women in the past, and he knew they liked his body, but you’re not only looking at him with hunger, but with admiration too. He saw your eyes move down to his scars, and that they soften. You reached out and ran your fingers across his wounds.

“Panama?” - you asked.

Sam nodded then grabbed your hand and interwined his fingers with yours and kissed the back of it. He leaned over you again while he moved your hands above your head, and kissed you with passion. He started kissing your neck then his lips travelled lower. He gently grabbed your left breast and licked your nipple then he started sucking on it. You whimpered under him, and moved your legs around his waist. His other hand was still interwined with yours and you squeezed it. He squeezed back and turned to your other breast. You rocked your hips against his, and this time he pushed back. You moaned loudly when you felt his hardness rub against you.

Sam’s mouth travelled below your breast and he left a wet kiss on your ribs. The moment his lips made contact with your skin there, he felt that your body stiff under him and a small giggle left your mouth. He looked up with a wide grin.

“Oh, so you’re ticklish, huh?” - he teased.

“Maybe a little.” - you replied as you smiled at him.

He raised one of his eyebrows then slowly lowered his head with an open mouth.

“Don’t!” - you laughed when you realized what he wanted to do.

He chuckled and licked his way down on your stomach until he reached your pants. He grabbed it along with your panties and you raised your hips.

“Attagirl.” - he said in a husky voice and you whimpered at his words.

Sam tossed your clothes on the floor, then gently grabbed your knees and pushed them apart. He closed his eyes as he leant his head back and he took a deep sigh. The sight of you only almost made him cum right then and there.

He moved two fingers inside you and you moaned loudly. He lowered his head between your legs and you felt his tongue on your clit.

“Oh my god, Sam!” - you gasped, as he started to lick you slowly. He pushed his fingers in and out of you in rhytm with his tongue, and as you started to get closer to your orgasm, he fastened his movements. With his other hand he gripped your hips thigthly as you started to rock yourself against his mouth and you felt him pulling you closer.

“Sa…Sam, I’m gonna…” - you whimpered, and he curled his fingers inside you to massage your spot, and started to suck on your clit.

You grabbed a fistful of his hair, and pulled on it as you screamed his name when you came. He started to slow down as he felt your body sank back to the bed, then stopcompletly. He kissed your thighs gently then rested his head against one of them as he looked up at you with a smile.

You were panting for breath, and looked down at him. You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. A cocky grin appeared on his face.

“How was it?”

You laughed breathlessly, then ansewered.

“Well, it was okay…” - you started laughing when you saw him frown, and moved himself to lay between your legs.

He grabbed both of your wrist and pinned them down above your head as he smiled.

“Okay? What do you mean okay? You were totally screaming my name.”

“You heard it wrong.” - you teased him. He narrowed his eyes.

“You’re a bad girl, you know that?”

You freed your hands from his grasp and pushed him down on his back. You starddled him, and moved one of your hands on his chest when he wanted to sit up. He fell back on the bed and he looked at you with wide eyes but there was a grin on his face. Your other hand moved inside his pants and you grabbed his hardness.

“Let me make it up for you.” - you said and his head fell back on the pillow with a deep groan.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Sam woke up with a smile on his face. He slept good again, and he decided that from now on he’s only going to sleep with you next to him. His smile turned into a smirk when he remebered what happened only a few hours before. He turned on his other side to cuddle you against him, but he frowned when he saw that you weren’t in the bed. He looked around and saw your bags on the same spot as you left them, then noticed that the bathroom door was closed. He relaxed and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he frowned again. There was no sound coming from the bathroom. He got up, pulled on his boxers and knocked on the door.

“Yeah?”

“Oh, so you’re in there. You weren’t in the bed when I woke up.”

“Sorry for that. I’m just having a bath. Kinda…”

“Kinda?”

“Yeah…”

He frowned again and opened the door. He saw you were laying in the bathtub naked, which was filled with cold water along with some ice cubes.

“What are you doing?” - he asked as he crouched down next to you.

“Well, after a beat up the morning after is the worst.” - you smiled at him as your body shook a little from the cold. - “Just like with hangovers.”

Sam looked down at your body, and saw that your bruises got darker. He knew how much they hurt, he couldn’t remember a single job where he didn’t get at least one wound. He reached out, grabbed your ponytail gently and started smoothing it between his hand from the hair tie to the end several times.

“Do you want me to get something for you? Painkillers or anything?”

“No, the cold always makes it better. But can you grab me a towel?” - Sam nodded and stood up to get it and you ducked your head under the water for a few seconds, then stood up.

You stood there awakardly, hugging yourself, goosebumps covering your body. Sam turned back to you and stopped for a second. You were so beautiful, even with the bruises, he couldn’t believe his luck that you wanted to be with him. You lifted your leg to step out of the tub, but he closed the distance between you, wrapped the towel around you and carefully lifted you out and put you down beside him. You beamed up at him and sneaked your arms around his waist. He smiled, circled his arms around your shoulders, and pulled you close to him.

“God, you’re cold.” - he said when his naked torso and arms made contact with your uncovered skin.

“Sorry.” - you started to pull away from him, but he didn’t let you go.

“Nope. You’re staying here, princess.” - you giggled at his reply and kissed his tattoo.

“Did you sleep well? - you asked as you stood there in each others arms.

"Mhm, I noticed that when you’re with me, I’m sleeping better.” - he pulled away a little to look down at you with a loving smile. He started caressing your wet hair like he did it in the bathtub. - “What do you say we make it to a habit?”

Your face lit up with a big smile.

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“If you think that I’m asking you to be my girl, then yes.” - he gave you a charming smile.

Your heart fluttered when he said ‘my girl’. Coming from him it sounded so right. So good.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” - you got on your tiptoes to kiss him and you felt him grin against your lips.

However his smile vanished, and a deep moan escaped him, when you bit his lower lip then licked it, and pushed your tongue in his mouth. He kissed you back just as eagerly.

“What’s gotten into you?” - he asked breathlessly as he touched his forehead against yours. Not that he minded your change in behavior.

“I don’t know, I guess I just like when you say that I’m your girl.”

He kissed you feverishly and both of you groaned as your tongues battled with each other. He grabbed your ponytail and yanked it to break the kiss, but not rough enough for you to hurt. He looked deep in your eyes and you saw hunger, lust and possessiveness in them.

“I wanted you to be mine the minute I laid eyes on you.” - he confessed then his eyes softened a little as he started caressing your lips with his thumb. He followed the movement of his finger with his eyes, mesmerized. Both of your breathings started to slow down as he continued to speak.

“At first I was afraid to say or do anything. I wasn’t sure what your reaction would be, I mean… I’m so much older than you… And I was never with a woman your age. And it’s not just that. In the past I never had normal relationships, you know? Mostly one-night stands, some of them lasted for several weeks, but that’s it. I never felt more than lust for any of them, then I saw you… When you opened that door, I instantly felt a pull towards you, and it wasn’t desire. I don’t know how you did it, but you wrapped me around your finger.” - he looked at you lovingly and caressed your cheek.

You looked at him with wide eyes and with a mouth shaping a small 'o’. Then he frowned and you noticed uncertainty in his hazel eyes. He was struggling to say the next words.

“You’re special Y/N. You shouldn’t waste your time with a guy like me.” - he said as he let go of you and take a few steps towards the door to make a distance between you.

“What?” - you asked confused, but your voice was barely above a whisper.

“Just look at me.” - he answered with a breathy laugh as he turned to look at you. - “I’ve spent 13 years in prison, and even before that I didn’t have a normal life. I was a thief, a treasure hunter, a criminal. I still am. I lied to my brother.” He started pacing back and forth. - “I lied to the only family that I have, almost ruining his marriage and killing him in the process, just because I wanted to find a fucking treasure I was obsessed with, and which almost killed me too!” - he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at you. - “You don’t want to be with a man like me, Y/N. I’ve already failed my brother, and I don’t want you to be disappointed in me too.” - he gave you a sad look then turned away and went out the door.

You stood there shocked. - 'What the hell?’ - you thought and felt that your hands started to shook with anger. You threw open the door.

Sam sat on the bed, still in his boxers whit his face in his hands. His head snapped up when he heard the loud bang of the door as it made contact with the wall. You stormed out of the bathroom and stood in front of him with a determined look on your face. You pointed a finger at him.

“Now I’m gonna talk, and if you interrupt me, I’m gonna punch you in the balls. Hard.” - Sam looked at you with wide eyes and with an open mouth. You readjusted your towel around you, to make sure it doesn’t fall off during your speech.

“Okay, first of all. Yes, you’re a criminal. But hello, me too! And I dind’t like how you said the word thief. Not at all.” - you narrowed your eyes. - “Like it’s an insult. I’m stealing stuff since I can remember, and I’m doing it for a living! And I don’t feel bad because of it, so neither should you.” - then you looked up with a flinch. - “Well, maybe we should feel bad, but that’s not the point.” - you shook your head and focused your eyes back on his.

“Secondly. You weren’t in prison because of a crime or because you deserve it.” - your eyes softened and you crouched down in front of Sam, putting your hands on his knees. - “You took the blame for someone else’s actions and I couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for you to wake up every morning in that cell for 13 years, thinking how unfair is that you are in there, and that fucker who killed the guard are probably free, and searching for your treasure… your mother’s treasure.” - Sam bit his lip and looked down because he couldn’t hold the intensity of your gaze.

“And I didn’t like when you said you failed your brother. Because you didn’t. You raised him since he was little, hell, you were just a kid when that responsibility fell on your shoulders. You had to sacrifice so much to take care of him, but you managed to gave him everything you possibly can, and you made sure he was fine and well before you thought about yourself.” - you took his hands in yours and looked deeply in his eyes.

“You had a hard life when you were a kid, and it just continued when you went in prison. But you fought and survived, and now here you are, and believe me when I say that you are the most loving and caring person I’ve ever met. And I admire your strenght.”

Sam couldn’t say anything just stare at you in awe. You gave him another small smile.

“So don’t say that I don’t want to be with a man like you, because I want to be with a man exactly like you. With a man, who is strong, smart, funny and caring… Sooo, if you’re offer is still open then my answer is yes.”

“What?” - he asked still shocked by your monologue.

“I will be your girl.”

Sam pulled you towards him and kissed you deeply. You were on your knees between his legs, your arms around his neck and his arms around your waist.

“No one said anything like this to me ever.” - Sam said when you broke the kiss to came up for air.

“Well then it was time someone finally did, because it’s all true.” - you told him with a loving smile.

“Do you really think that?”

“No. I know that.” - you stood up and pushed him onto his back. You moved on top of him and straddled him. He put his hands on your hips as you started caressing his stomach and chest, still smiling at him. You leaned down and started to lick and kiss his scars, and you felt him took in a deep breath. You saw as his hands went to your hair and he pulled out your hair tie, then started playing with your hair.

“God, I love your arms.” - you said as you sat up amd took his hands to strech out his arms so you can admire them.

“Why?” - Sam chuckled.

“Well, first of all, because they strong, but I’m a sucker for men with veiny arms.” - you smirked as you caressed his veins.

“I thought women don’t like them.”

“Are you kidding me? Well, okay, everyone likes different things, but believe me, a lot of us are dying for these.” - you said and he pushed you on your back to roll on top of you and you giggled when he did that. He looked down at you lovingly.

“I love your hair.” - he said as he smoothed it out of your face. - “I like it’s colour and how soft it feels between my fingers.”

“I love your wrinkles.” - you smirked.

He groaned and his head fell on your shoulders.

“Stop making me feel old.”

“Stop saying that you’re old. God, you’re speaking like you’re 70 or something.” - you laughed.

He pushed himself up to look at you. He opened his mouth, but you put your hand on it.

“I know you say this because you were in prison, and you feel like you missed out on a lot of things. But even before you were stuck in there you lived more and saw more than other people do in their entire lives. Then you discovered Libertalia, and now we’re about to find something great too. So don’t feel sad, because a lot of people would envy you, if they knew your story.”

“How do you do that?” - he asked with a small smile.

“Do what?”

“To know how to make me feel better. When we’re talking you always know what to say, but even when we are asleep you’re doing it somehow… You’re mere presence is enough to make me feel good.”

“Same.” - you said as you smiled up at him.

He started caressing your body through your towel and his hand travel up to your chest where the hem of the towel was. His eyes sparkled with playfulness as he slowly uncovered your body. He looked down at your body and caressed your stomach then your right breast. You let out a small giggle and he wiggled his eyebrows. You burst out laughing.

“Pervert.” - you commented.

“Yep.” - he said proudly and started to leave kisses all over your body.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was laying in the hotel bed on his back, with your head on his chest. He caressed your bare shoulder as he was thinking back to what just happened. He was with a lot of women in the past, but the sex always felt the same with all of them. It was a meaningless action, but he was an attentive lover, he always made sure to satisfy his partners. But it still always felt the same with all of them. Not with you though. He was pretty sure that the two of you just made love to each other. He felt his chest thighten every time he managed to coax a sound out of you, and he was sure you felt the same. You were very adamant to make him moan too and to held his gaze while you did that. He smiled and felt that you started to stir.

“I don’t want to get up.” - he heard you say.

“Me neither, but we have to, soon. We have to meet Victor for breakfast in half an hour.”

“Hmmm, breakfast.” - you said sleepily as you sat up slowly and rubbed your eyes.

Sam chuckled and started caressing your back while he was still laying.

“Don’t laugh, I heard your stomach growl before I fell asleep.” - you turned your head smiling at him.

“Maybe I was hungry for something else.” - Sam reached for your arm, to yank you back next to him, but you were faster and jumped out of the bed.

“Oh, guess fast food just got a new meaning.” - you grinned and Sam laughed at your joke.

You went to your bags and started to pull out your clothes. A few moments later Sam joined you and you both started to get dressed. As you pulled out your jeans something fell on the floor. Sam bent down to pick it up.

“What’s this?” - he asked as he inspected it. It looked like a broken medal. It was made of gold and had symbols on it, like what he saw at the Bimini Roads.

“Just something I’ve found when I was searching for de León’s letters.”

“Found?” - he looked at you sceptically.

You rolled your eyes.

“Okay, I stole it from a museum.” - Sam chuckled and you continued. - “I always bring it with me to jobs like this.”

“It’s like a cabala?”

You smiled and nodded. He gave the amulet back to you and you put it in your pocket. The two of you met Sully for breakfast and after you ate, you rented a boat again.

As you were heading towards Fernando de Noronha, Sam noticed something in the distance behind you. He took the binoculars to see it better.

“Shit. We got company!”

Sully and you looked over and saw that four small sized ships are following you.

“How the hell did he find us so quick?” - Sully asked.

“I don’t know, but we really should go faster!” - you said.

They were far behind you, but once you reach the islands and start the search for the Fountain, they could catch up really quickly. Soon, you were at the biggest island and hid the boat to make Valentin’s job harder. The three of you headed for the small mountain through the forest, that was your best shot for the Fountain’s location. You reached a precipice. Sully jumped over it first, followed by Sam, then he turned to you.

“Be careful, it’s quite a drop.” - he warned you as he eyed the distance between the two of you.

“Okay, daddy.” - you rolled your eyes as you took a few steps back to prepare for the jump. - ‘Does he really think I can’t make that jump?’ - you thought as you saw him weighing the two sides of the precipice.

“What did you just say?” - asked Sam with a disbelieving look.

“You heard me.” - you gave him a coy smile.

He gave you a devilish grin and made a 'come here’ motion with his hands.

“Okay, babygirl. Come to daddy.”

You giggled and started to run and Sully groaned as he did a facepalm. You jumped over easily right into Sam’s waiting arms.

“That’s my girl!” - he said proudly as he spun you around once while you laughed. He put you down and gave a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Okay lovebirds, we got a Fountain to find.” - said Sully as he started walking towards the mountain.

But once you got there, you couldn’t find any entrance.

“Great, now what?” - you sighed in defeat and looked at your partners.

“Maybe it’s on one of the smaller islands?” - suggested Sully.

“Maybe, but we don’t exactly have time to search them all.”

You huffed and sat down on a rock.

“Ouch!” - you stood back up to pull out the broken medal from your back pocket, but as you looked at it, your chin dropped to the floor.

“I’ll be goddamned…” - said Sully as he and Sam stared at it as well.

The engraved symbols on the medal were glowing in a faint, yellow light.

“Maybe it’s glowing because the Fountain is near?” - asked Sam.

“Probably.” - you said, as you started to search around the mountain again.

You noticed when you went closer to the mountain’s wall, the symbols on the medal glowed brighter.

“There!” - said Sully as he pointed to the mountain’s rocky wall, which was covered in plants. Underneath the leaves the same symbols were glowing too, and they got brighter as well, as you moved closer. You started to remove the plants and when you were done, you noticed that it was a big door and there was a similar mechanism on it, like the one you found at the Bimini Road.

“Do you remember the combination?” - you asked Sam.

He moved closer to the “stone door” and grabbed the handle. He twisted it a few times and the wall opened up. In the cave you saw stairs which led underground. There was dark in there, but as you moved inside the symbols on either side of the wall started to glow. As you walked past them they became dark again. When all of you went through the entrance, the door behind you closed.

“Well, shit.” - groaned Sully.

The three of you descended the stairs and reached a giant cave with grey walls. From the top, sunlight illuminated the cavern. There was a huge pond in the middle of the cave and in the middle of the pond were an island with a fountain. It was made of white marble, and was around 10 feet tall. It consisted of three circle-shaped tiers and on the top there was a life-sized statue of a woman holding a pot. From the pot light blue colored water flew to the Fountain’s tiers. The pond’s water was light blue too. The island was approachable from four directions through bridges. There were eight huge pillars in the cave, probably keeping the ceiling from collapsing. They were placed around the pond in a perfect circle. The bridges and the pillars were also made of white marble, and symbols were engraved on them.

As the three of you walked closer in awe, you noticed skeletons all around the cavern and next to the Fountain too.

“What happened to them?” - asked Sully, as he crouched down next to one.

“They are spaniards.” - said Sam as he studied their armors and helmets.

“Maybe they were part of Juan Ponce de León’s crew?” - you wondered out loud.

“Probably.” - replied Sam.

You started to go towards one of the bridges, but as you stepped on it, you heard rumbling from the distance from behind you. You heard footsteps coming down the stairs and you all turned towards the entrance to face Valentin.

He came in with ten of his men. There was around 300 feet between you and them. They stopped when they reached the foot of the stairs, to look around in awe.

“How did you come in?” - you asked your former boss and friend.

“Just like you.” - he replied and held up a chain with a broken medal on it.

It was your medal’s other half.

“Where did you find it?” - you asked in disbelief.

“Exactly where I found the journal. De León’s grave.”

Silence fell in the cave, then Val started to walk towards you slowly as he looked around in awe.

“Amazing, isn’t it? No one was here since him. For hundreds of years this cave remained untouched.” - then he looked at you with a small smile. - “But you found it. I knew you would. I’m proud of you, Y/N.” - suddenly his face turned serious and he pointed his gun at you. - “It’s a shame we didn’t do it together.” - he started shoothing in your direction.

The three of you ducked and started running towards the Fountain, to find cover behind it. Once you crouched down all of you pulled out a gun. Before you rented a boat, Sully suggested to visit one of his “business partners” to buy pistols from him.

Valentin motined to few of his men to start going to the bridge on the right side, and to his other men, to go to the one on the left. He approached you from the front bridge with two men.

Sam, Sully and you covered each side. For about twenty minutes the sound of gunfire shook the cave, but soon the shots became less and less, until it completely died down. You managed to take out few of the men.

Valentin looked at each of his remained men, they all shook their heads.

“I’m out!” - you whispered to Sully, and he motioned that he didn’t have any bullets either. You looked at Sam, but he shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey, Y/N! Let’s make a deal. You and your friends can leave now and I promise I won’t bother you ever again.” - said Valentin behind a cover.

“I know you just say this, because you ran out of bullets!”

Val started laughing.

“Well, from the sound of it, you ran out of bullets too!”

“We will not leave!” - said Sam.

“We have to settle this the old fashioned way then.” - said Valentin in a challenging tone as he lifted his head to look out from his cover towards the Fountain where you were hiding.

Slowly the three of you stood up, next to each other, still wary of the situation.

“Y/N?” - Val called your name as he stood up too.

“What?”

“You were wrong.”

“About what?” - you asked annoyed.

“I still have one bullet left.” - he said as he pulled the trigger.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam, Sully and you stood next to each other, so it was impossible to tell who Valentin wanted to shoot. Maybe he didn’t even care just wanted one of you out. As soon as you heard Val’s words and saw his gun, you pushed the person next to you on the ground. Sully fell on his back and as the shot rang out you landed on top of him. Sam watched the whole scene in horror, and he kneeled down next to you.

“Y/N! Y/N!” - Sam and Sully said desperately.

You slowly raised your hand to your temple, because your head hurt. It was bleeding, but you started laughing. Sam and Sully looked at you in disbilief.

“You shot me in the head you son of a bitch!” - you shouted laughing. You couldn’t believe your luck, the bullet just grazed you, but just an inch and you would be definetly dead.

Val’s face fell and he called out to his men angrily.

“Go, kill them!”

“What the hell, Y/N!” - Sully pushed you off of him angrily. - “Are you out of your goddamn mind? Never ever do that again! You can’t risk your life to save me!”

You stared at Sully, while you held the wound, and tried to focus on his face.

“Wha…?” - you started to ask, but saw that Sam stood up and started fighting with one of Val’s men.

Sully turned and jumped on his feet too, and punched a guy in the face.

‘Okay.’ - you said to yourself - 'Time to kick some ass.’ - with that thought you stood up and blocked an incoming blow aimed towards your face. You kicked the man in the stomach, and he stumbled backwards, his back hit the side of the Fountain.

'Let’s see the effects of this water.’ - you thought and ran into the guy, pushing him into the Fountain.

When a loud splash could be heard throughout the cave, everyone stopped their actions. Val just reached the small island and he too turned his head curiously towards the Fountain. Sam was straddling a guy and stopped hitting his face to look up.

The man climbed out of the Fountain and took off his vest.

“You bitch!” - he hissed and started to walk towards you.

When you saw that nothing happened to him, you frowned, but held up your fists to prepare for another round of fight, but then he started to slow down. He raised one of his hands to his chest and his breathing became harder. He fell on his knees and started groaning, then his body hit the floor and he screamed in agony. Everybody watched him, and you crinkled your nose. You started to feel sorry for the guy, by the looks of it the pain he was experiencing was unbearable. His body shook violently and he tossed and turned helplessly on the floor while his screams filled the air.

Just when everybody thought that’s gonna be the end of it, he started to get paler, and wrinkles appeared on his skin. Your mouth fell open at the sight. His body got thinner and smaller, and his voice got more raspy as he screamed. His hair turned from dark brown to grey and then white. He aged about 70 years in a matter of seconds. Everybody watched in shock as he fell silent and his body layed limply on the floor. The water practically sucked the life out of him.

“What the fuck!” - screamed the man under Sam. - “I thought the Fountain’s suppossed to make you young not old!”

“Well, he clearly wasn’t worthy of the Water’s power.” - said Sam and hit the guy so forcefully, he lost consciousness. Only two men and Val remained.

“What do you say Val?” - you gave him a small smile. - “I would be more than happy to see if you’re worthy or not.”

Valentin smirked at you.

“As much fun as that would be…” - he replied sarcastically. - “…I don’t plan on using the water. I just want it so I can sell it on a really high price.”

“Money… Why am I not surprised?” - you rolled your eyes.

Valentin grinned at you devilishly and started to walk towards you with intimidating strides. Just before you could imagine how he would pummel you into the ground with his huge muscles, Sam appeared on his side and punched him in the face. Val fell to the floor, and before Sam could deliver another blow, he blocked it, and with his other hand Valentin punched him in the stomach. Sam doubled over in pain and shock.

'Okay… that hurt more than expected.’ - he thought with a cough.

Meanwhile, you and Sully was faced by the two remaining men.

“What do you say we get off this goddamn bridge and take this fight to a safer place?” - Sully asked you as the four of you eyed each other.

“Yeah, don’t wanna end up like that guy.” - you agreed as you looked briefly at his dead body. He was practically skin and bones. From the corner of your eye you saw Sam had the same idea because during his fight with Val, he started to back off towards the other bridge too.

Sully looked at you and nodded, then both of you started running towards the other side of the bridge. You were a little dizzy, that wound on your head started to hurt more, so you were running a little slower than Sully. Suddenly you felt hands on either side of you and a body crushing into you. You hit the ground forcefully and groaned in pain.

“That’s not how you treat a lady!” - you said to the man on top of you and elbowed him in the nose.

Sully continued to run, he knew you can beat that fool easily, even wounded. As he neared the end of the bridge, he saw crates and chests near the wall. Some of them looked fancy. He smirked. When he reached the bank. He turned around.

“Hoo, okay, now we can fight.” - he clenched his hands into fists and waited for the man to take the first blow.

Sam and Val was now in the middle of the bridge. Valentin noticed that they were getting away from the Fountain.

“What?” - he asked panting with a broken nose. - “Are you afraid you’re not worthy?” - he gave a breathy laugh.

“I rather not risk it.” - Sam replied with a split lip.

Val looked down at the side of the bridge.

“Doesn’t matter, I’m gonna throw you in to that pond, and Y/N is gonna watch you turn.”

“You can try.” - replied Sam as he lunged at him.

On the other bridge you managed to get your opponent in a chokehold. He kept struggling against you, but you had a firm grip.

“You know, if you would stop wiggling so much, I could end this sooner.” - then you had another idea.

You released him and pushed his back, so he landed on his stomach. You put your hands on either side of his face, just like you saw Sam did with David, and twisted his head to the side. You heard a cracking sound, and the man fell to the ground.

You took in a deep breath and turned your head towards the other bridge then to the bank of the pond.

'To Sam or to Sully?’ - you asked yourself.

Neither Sully or his opponent could get the upper hand in the fight, and Sully started to get annoyed. He noticed that the skeletons around them had swords, so he picked one up.

“Ha!” - he exclaimed triumphantly, as he held it towards the man.

The guy’s eyes went wide and he frantically searched for a weapon too. Then his eyes landed on something else. He smirked and crouched down next to one of the skeletons and slowly held up his weapon of choice. It was a gun.

“Well, shit.” - said Sully as he started to back away, looking for a cover.

Fortunately one of the pillars was close to him, so he hid behind it as the man pulled the trigger. He missed, so he picked up another gun.

Sully saw that the shot landed in the cave’s wall, just above a few crates. He narrowed his eyes, then they went wide when he realized what was in them. He looked out from behind the pillar to shout at the man.

“Don’t shoot! Those crates have gunpow…”

Sully couldn’t finish his sentence. The man take the shot and missed Sully. But he didn’t miss one of the boxes.

You heard a loud explosion from Sully’s direction. You wanted to search for him with your eyes, but you saw that one of the pillars started to collapse and dust flew everywhere.

When the explosion shook the cave, rocks started to fall from the cave’s ceiling. A giant stone fell on the bridge where Sam and Val stood and it started to crack. Both of them looked down and they saw as the tiny tears in the marble’s smooth floor grew bigger. Their eyes snapped up to each other’s and they started to run towards the bank.

You saw that Sam was ahead of Val, so you decided to help Sully. Just as you reached the end of the bridge you heard a rumbling from the other bridge. You watched in horror as Val lunged at Sam from behind and they both fell to the floor. You shouted Sam’s name, and started to run towards them.

Val turned Sam on his back and punched him in the face. The bridge’s marble railing next to them collapsed, creating the perfect opportunity for Valentin. He grabbed Sam by his shirt pulled him to his feet, and started dragging him towards the gap. Sam kicked one of Val’s legs, and he fell on his knee, but his grip on Sam’s shirt didn’t loose, so the older man fell on the floor next to him. Sam’s head was now hanging from the side of the bridge. Val took hold of Sam’s chin with both hands and he started to push his head downwards.

It was fortunate that Sam was a few inches taller than Val, so his arms were also longer. He punched him repeatedly, and after the third punch Valentin’s grip loosened. Sam put his hands on the collar of Val’s shirt, and lifted one of his legs to the man’s chest. He pulled his collar down and pushed on his chest and Val flew over him.

Just as Sam was about to let go of his collar, so Valentin could fall in the water, he felt Val’s hand on his forearm.

“You’re coming with me!” - Val shouted.

Sam couldn’t find anything he could grab onto, and because of the slippery marble floor of the bridge they both fell.

“Sam!” - you cried out as you leapt forward and landed on your stomach at the gap. You reached out your hand, but it missed Sam’s just about an inch. He looked back at you with a mix of shock and fear.

“No!” - you screamed and a sob escaped your lips.

Second time in his life, Sam felt himself fall to his death.

You watched helplessly as their bodies made contact with the pond’s water with a loud splash, first Val’s then Sam’s. A few seconds later both of them came up for air, and started to swim to the shore as fast as they could. When you saw that, you ran through the bridge to get to Sam.

“Sam!” - you sobbed as you finally reached the water and you were eyeing the distance between the two of you.

“Stay there!” - Sam shouted at you, and soon, he reached the shore.

You reached out your hand to touch him, but he leant away from you. Before he could say anything, you grabbed his arm, and with your other hand on his back, you helped him sit down and kneeled next to him.

A few feet away from you, Valentin laid down on his back on the bank, beaten up and exhausted, just like Sam.

When you saw that he didn’t make any move to hurt you, you turned your attention back to Sam. He gave a long sigh and laid down.

“This wasn’t supposed to be this way.” - Val said from behind you.

You turned back to him, still crying. You held Sam’s hand and with your other hand you were rubbing his chest and one of his arms.

“We were supposed to find it together.” - he said as he looked at you and you saw regret and sadness in his eyes. - “I’m so…” - he couldn’t finish his sentence.

He gasped for air, and his body began to shook. You felt Sam’s hand grip yours more forcefully. Your head snapped back to him, and you saw that he was looking at Val.

“No, don’t look!” - you said to him with a sob, and you moved your body a little, so he couldn’t watch what was happening. Not like he didn’t see it before.

You put your hand on his cheek and make him look at you. When his eyes met yours, you broke down completely.

“I’m so sorry, Sam!” - you cried and you buried your face in his chest.

He put his hand on your head as he felt his tears ran down on his face.

“I’m so sorry.” - you repeated the sentence like a mantra as you cried on him.

Soon, you heard Valentin’s screaming from behind you. You couldn’t look back to him, you couldn’t watch your friend and mentor as he suffered. After a few seconds his crying stopped. It was over.

“You have to go.” - Sam said. - “The cave is gonna collapse, you have to get out of here!”

You looked back up at Sam. Rocks continued to fall from above to the ground. He caressed your cheek and he wiped away your tears, as you did the same to him. You shook your head.

“I’m not gonna leave you.” - you replied in a shaky voice.

He opened his mouth to argue with you, but suddenly his body stiffened and his eyes went wide. You strated to cry harder if it was possible, and again, you put your head on his chest. As he started shaking and gasping for air, you held him tighter.

“I love you. I’m so sorry.”

You didn’t let go of him, when he started screaming in pain, and you shut your eyes, when you felt his body began to change.

“I love you.” - you repeated again.

You felt the muscles in his hand moving and shaking under your fingers, but you couldn’t open your eyes to see it. You just wished it will end soon, you didn’t want him to suffer any longer. After what like an eternity, his body went still.

It was over. Sam was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

For a few minutes you just laid on Sam’s chest, and cried. It was your fault. Sam died because of you. Nate is never going to forgive you. He just got back his brother, and because of you, he lost him again. You will never going to forgive yourself. Sam was kind and good hearted, he spent many years in prison where he dreamt about being free and travelling the world, and when he was finally able to do that, you lured him into an adventure which caused his death.

You heard footsteps coming your way. You quickly looked up, when you remembered that Sully was here somewhere. You hoped that he was okay, you didn’t know what you would do if something happened to him too. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw him approaching. He only had a few bruises and he didn’t look like he was in much pain.

As you lifted your head up, Sam’s face became visible for Sully and he gasped. You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him until now, but if you wanted to bring back his body to the boat, you have to do it sooner or later. You wiped your tears from your face with both hands and took a deep breath. You tried to prepare yourself for what you’re going to see, but as you looked down you couldn’t help but gasp in shock.

Your eyes snapped back to Sully as he was still looking at Sam with wide eyes. The rocks from the cave’s ceiling started to fall faster, and Sully shook his head.

“We have to go, the cave is going to collapse.” - he said as he went to Sam’s other side.

He put one of his arms under Sam and you did the same. Both of you stood up and quickly started to drag Sam’s body towards the exit. As you were going up the stairs the symbols on the walls glowed in a faint yellow light again, along with your medal, and the door that closed behind you when you entered the cave, opened up again.

It was a close call, but you managed to leave just before rocks fell on the door, barricading the entrance. You laid Sam down on the ground and both of you sat down next to him breathing heavily. A few feet from you something shiny catched your attention. It was one of the fancy looking boxes from the cave. You looked at Sully with a raised eyebrow, but he just shrugged his shoulders. You sat for a while until you both had enough energy to make your way to the boat. You carefully lifted Sam in it and you sat down, pulling his head in your lap, caressing his hair. It felt different between your fingers. Sully went back for the chest and after he secured it in the boat he started to drive back to the coast of Brazil.

“How am I going to tell Nate?” - you broke the silence as you gazed at the horizon.

Sully looked at you, but said nothing. When you reached the coast, you managed to sneak back in the hotel, without being noticed. It helped that it was dark. Sully and you agreed on going back to the States in the morning. He helped you lay Sam down on the bed. He looked at him again in disbelief, then nodded at you and went to his own room. You sighed, caressed Sam’s arm, taking notice how different it felt, just like his hair, then you went to take a shower. When you finished, you put on your pajamas, light blue shorts and a white tank top. You looked in the mirror and tried to imagine how Nate is going to react when he finds out. You heard a noise from outside and your heart began to race.

But before Nate, you have to tell the news to someone else.

You opened the door, and still couldn’t believe your eyes. He changed so much. When you saw him looking at you with confusion, you panicked and hold up your hand in defense.

“What happened?” - he asked.

“O…okay, don’t freak out!” - you said to him as he stared at his hands.

His eyes snapped back to yours and when the realization hit him they widened. He quickly got up and practically sprinted to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

“What…? How…?” - he touched his face.

His wrinkles were gone, and his skin was smoother, the small cuts on his face disappeared too. His hair was softer and more shiny. His nose wasn’t crooked anymore, instead it was straight. His shoulders and chest weren’t as board as before, he was a little leaner. He pulled up his shirt to look at his stomach. His scars were gone too.

Sam leaned against the basin and tried to comperhend what just happened. He looked in the mirror again. He looked just like he did 15 years ago.

“Well, it seems, that you proved worthy.” - you said to him from the doorway.

Sam looked at you in disbilief.

“But why? I’m not a good man. What did I do to deserve this?”

“What do you mean you’re not a good man? Yes, you stole things, but you never hurt innocents. You killed, but you didn’t do it, because you wanted to. You only did it if you had to defend yourself or the ones you cared for. I don’t know what kind of power that Water possessed, and I don’t even care… I’m just so fucking thankful that you’re okay.” - you said as you started crying again. - “I thought I lost you.”

“Hey, come here!” - Sam said and you hurried to his outstreched arms. Your arms went around his waist while his were around your shoulders.

It was a strange feeling, hugging him. It felt different, but at the same time it felt like all the other hugs he gave you. His scent were the same too,and you smiled at the fact.

Sam held you close against him. He thought he’s going to die too. He was so sure. And he was scared, just like he was on that night, when his hand slipped from Nathan’s and he fell. But when you laid on him and you said those three little words, he was scared the most. He already felt the pain in his body and he was scared that he wouldn’t have the chance to say it back to you.

“I love you too.” - he said quietly but firmly.

Your head snapped up to look at him. Your teary eyes were wide and he cupped your face in both of his hands.

“I love you.” - he said again and you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him.

His kiss felt just like his hug. Different but familiar.

“I love you so much.” - you wishpered between kisses and you felt him smile.

His hands went down your back to your ass, and he squeezed them two times. You hopped up and wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Good girl.” - he smirked when you moaned at his words.

He went out of the bedroom and made his way to the bed. He kneeled on it, and laid you down while he kissed and bit your neck and his hands went under your shirt. You ran your fingers through his hair and while you were enjoying his touches, you couldn’t help but frown.

“Sam.” - you said breathlessly. When he didn’t stop, you said more firmly. - “Sam, please stop.”

He immediately stopped his actions and looked at you in worry.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” - he asked. He have to admit he was a little rough, but only because he knew you liked it. Maybe he went a little too far with his bites.

“No, no you didn’t.” - you said as you put one of your hands on his cheek and sighed. - “It’s just… I’m sorry, it’s just feels so weird.”

“Weird?” - he asked in confusion.

“Yeah. You feel different.” - you took one of his hands and caressed it. - “Your skin was more rough, and your hair wasn’t so soft. When I close my eyes it kinda feels like I’m with someone else.”

“Oh, okay.” - Sam said a little dissapointed.

You smiled a little and pushed him on his back, then straddled him.

“What are you doing?” - he asked but you saw excitement in his eyes.

You reached for his shirt and he sat up, so you could take it off.

“I’m gonna get familiar with your body. Again.” - you smirked at him and he chuckled.

Your eyes and hands travelled down his chest and stomach. He was toned, but his muscles weren’t as huge as before.

“Like what you see?”

“Mhm.” - you purred and leaned down to kiss him. - “I hope you know that it doesn’t matter that you became… younger. I’m still gonna call you daddy.” - you saw him smirk and felt his hands slap your ass.

“You dirty girl.”

“You love it.”

“Yep.”

In the morning when both of you were ready to go, you heard knocking on the door. Sam went to open it.

“Goddamn, it’s gonna take time getting used to this.” - said Sully as he stared at Sam.

“Your brother’s gonna flip his shit.” - you said as you walked out the door with your bags.

When you all boarded the plane Sam’s eyes landed on the fancy chest.

“Holy shit, this is from the cave?” - asked Sam and he opened it. It was full of spanish gold.

“Yeah, I managed to get it out before the cave collapsed on us.”

“So what you’re trying to tell me, that you dragged this box out of the cave while I was dying?”

“Okay, first of all, you weren’t dying. And if you were actually dying I wouldn’t knew. Last time I saw you guys, you were both fighting with those idiots.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at Sully. Sully lifted one of his eyebrows annoyed.

“I only forgive you, because this box worth millions.” - Sam said and looked back at the gold with a big smile.

You rolled your eyes and took a seat.

Hours later Nate and Elena were having dinner when a knock sounded on their door.

“I’m gonna get it.” - said Nate and he opened it.

“Y/N? Sully? I didn’t know you came back! Why didn’t you called?”

You and Sully were looking everywhere except his eyes.

“Where’s Sam?”

“Umm… I don’t know how to tell you this.” - you started and you saw him start to panick. - “But you are no longer the little brother.”

“What?” - he asked in confusion.

Sully and you stepped aside and Sam came forward.

“Hey, Nathan.” - he said awkwardly as he rubbed his neck.

“What the fu…” - Nate began but he couldn’t finish his sentence as his unconscious body hit the floor.

The three of you stood there looking at him, when Elena came to the door.

“Hey, what happened?” - she looked at the three of you, and she did a double take when she saw Sam. - “Oh my god!” - you saw as her eyes roll back and she joined his husband on the floor.

“Okay. That went well.” - said Sully as he stepped into the house and made his way to the kitchen.

“Do you think she fainted because of you, or because she’s pregnant?” - you asked Sam.

“Babygirl, all the women faint when they see this body.” - Sam said with a shit eating grin.

You just groaned and went after Sully.


End file.
